


【原创sp】与仇敌结为道侣（F/F）

by mirandaloves14



Series: 【原创sp】珠玉在侧 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/F, Happy Ending, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, 修真背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaloves14/pseuds/mirandaloves14
Summary: 珠玉在侧，觉我形秽。
Relationships: 完颜明珠/唐如玉
Series: 【原创sp】珠玉在侧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. 俏俏

**Author's Note:**

> -集齐狗血天雷的百合文，修真背景  
> -sp预警

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惊涛谷来了一个叫宋俏的凡人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -刑讯预警

“阿弗喀，来——”

完颜明珠拇指与食指尖端含入口中，打了声清脆的呼哨。原本在苍穹间盘旋的白色猛禽应声飞扑而下，在顺势落向完颜明珠架起的右手臂时，它的身躯骤然缩小，从两翅展开足有八尺立刻变作了只有寻常鹰隼大小，锋锐的趾爪则轻轻勾住完颜明珠右臂衣裳的布料，像是生怕抓痛了主人。

成年海东青重量不轻，它落回完颜明珠手臂上时，收翅带来的这阵疾风刮起地面上一层浮雪，星星点点的碎雪落到完颜明珠黑色的马靴上，完颜明珠随意地跺了两下脚，将碎雪震向地面，又同海东青道：

“走，我们看吞吞去。”

她口中的“吞吞”是一头白象，与海东青俱是谷中灵兽。海东青听得白象的名字，便引颈向天空唳鸣一声，像是在应和她的话。完颜明珠便擎着右臂，架鹰信步向象园走去。

惊涛谷中原本是没有象园的。

惊涛谷地处关外北地，气候极寒，虽有谷名为“惊涛”，但惊的不是海涛，也非松涛，而是满山的雪涛。这里一年不分四季，厚重的积雪经年累月的积攒着，饶是完颜明珠阳气旺盛，在谷中行走，也须得披上大氅才行。

那白象则更加畏寒，三年前刚到谷中的时候好悬没被冻病，完颜明珠只有在谷中为它特地开辟了一处象园，周围又用灵石布下抵御风寒的结界，这才又把奄奄一息的白象从鬼门关拽了回来。

完颜明珠记得，那时候右护法钟离燕问她：

“谷主，你既然这样记恨那唐如玉，又为何要好生照料她的灵兽？”

完颜明珠答道：“吞吞不过是由唐如玉豢养，主人犯错，灵兽何辜。”

象园就建在谷主府外不远处，完颜明珠甫一踏进象园结界，便觉出其中好似春天般暖意融融。她解开大氅在颈间的系带的功夫，海东青早已振翅向园中的白象飞去，白象则停下卷食枝叶的动作，从长鼻中喷出气，像是在同它打招呼。

惊涛谷的左护法桓夙身披鸦青大氅，立在白象身前，手中持着一束才摘下的枝条嫩叶，正在饲喂这头巨大的灵兽。听见身后动静，桓夙回头一笑：

“谷主来了。”

他把手中的嫩叶分给完颜明珠一枝，完颜明珠伸出左手接过，也走上前去喂白象。绛红箭袖向下滑落一寸，正露出她左手腕内一处小巧的印记。那印记呈现出太极阴阳图中一条阴阳鱼的模样，朱砂色的线条勾勒出鱼身形状，鱼眼处也是一个由朱砂色填满的圆形。完颜明珠低下头看了一眼这条小小的阴阳鱼印记，复又对桓夙笑道：

“养了三年，你与吞吞倒是也有感情了。”

桓夙话里有话：“人非草木，孰能无情？”

完颜明珠说：“你又要劝我放下仇恨吗？”

桓夙说：“我非是此意。只是谷主，我今早接到消息，云苗君已经继任青岚宗宗主，又与金尾山庄交好，显然是不再追究飞琼君弑师一事……有些事情，过去就是过去了。”

云苗君柳青青，是青岚宗兰芳君覃柏风的亲传弟子。完颜明珠记得，三年前完她离开宗门的时候，柳青青还没步入元婴期，如今这位师姐竟然也修炼有成了。而飞琼君……完颜明珠闭了闭眼。飞琼君唐如玉，是她的同门师姐，当年她以稚龄拜入青岚宗，全靠唐如玉帮扶提携长大，她对唐如玉既感激且倾慕，可谓是又敬又爱。

完颜明珠想，谁能想到她的恩师，青岚宗的前任宗主流光君，竟是死在了唐如玉的手里？

她的左手紧攥成拳，回想往事，只觉得头又痛了起来。

她还是想不起唐如玉的长相。三年前受了重伤后，她忘记了太多事情。

桓夙没察觉出她的不适，继续道：“飞琼君如今早没了下落，当年她全盛时期也不过修为将将与流光君持平，能杀害流光君，她必然也要身受重伤。何况早年间飞琼君一直深居简出，少有人知道她的样貌，如今想要继续寻访，也是屡屡受阻……”

完颜明珠喃喃道：“她害死了我师父，你还要敬称她为飞琼君？”

桓夙道：“是我失言了。”

白象的长鼻温柔地卷上完颜明珠的手臂，完颜明珠轻轻拍了拍它的头颅，不欲再多提此事，换了话题问道：“那株冰心雪莲，如今怎样了？”

桓夙道：“我远远瞧着，那花苞内蕴光华，也许再过几日便能开放了。”

完颜明珠点了点头，没有说话。桓夙察言观色，宽慰她道：“谷主是完颜氏后人，自能将冰心丹采摘到手，到时无论是增益修为，还是疗愈沉疴，都是极好的。”

惊涛谷外群山缀连，众多雪山拱卫的中心，生着一株冰心雪莲。这冰心雪莲是惊涛谷的镇谷之宝，九十九年才能开花一次，花蕊中间则会孕育出一颗冰心丹。据传这雪莲从花至茎至叶至根，皆可入药，有活死人肉白骨之能；花蕊中孕育出的冰心丹则更有重塑灵根内府的功效。

这等难得的灵药仙草，并不是那么轻易采摘的，惊涛谷内这株冰心雪莲的附近逡巡有一只吊睛白虎，它与冰心雪莲相伴相生，寻常人若是想要接近冰心雪莲，定然会遭遇白虎的攻击。不过这白虎百年前曾经受过完颜家人的恩惠，不会攻击有完颜家血脉的后人，完颜家也曾传下过祖训，冰心雪莲修行不易，完颜后人只可采撷其中的冰心丹，并不能恶意损其根茎，伤其花叶，毁其修为。

但世人多有贪欲，便是知晓冰心雪莲有白虎守护，也仍有人想要赌上一赌，与那白虎一较高下。临近冰心雪莲开放的日子，惊涛谷接连处理了几十个被白虎咬死咬伤的散修妖修魔修，完颜明珠不胜其烦，终于为惊涛谷布下了封谷结界，禁止任何非谷中弟子通行往来。

这几日眼看着快热闹成菜市场的惊涛谷这才又安静下来。

完颜明珠想，她定然是会采下那颗冰心丹的，但却并不是出于私心。她不想借助药力提升修为，也不想治疗旧伤，只是隐隐约约的，脑海中总有个念头在告诉她，她应当把这棵冰心丹交给最需要它的人。

那个人是谁？

完颜明珠想不出来。三年前的重伤让她忘掉了太多本该记得的事情。

她还没理出什么头绪，身后忽然传来匆匆的脚步声，有一女子快步走入象园，唤道：“谷主。”

是右护法钟离燕来了。

完颜明珠道：“何事？”

钟离燕道：“有一个凡人闯入了封谷结界。”

完颜明珠道：“怎么会？”

凡人身无灵根，怎么可能在她毫不知情的情况下，冲破她亲自布下的封谷结界？

钟离燕道：“我方才照例去巡查，在雪莲坡附近发现了这个凡人。她不耐谷中酷寒，昏迷在了冰心雪莲附近。”

完颜明珠更惊讶了：“白虎也没有攻击她？”

钟离燕摇了摇头，显然她也想不清楚缘由。她道：“雪莲就快开放，您对冰心丹有多重视，我们都是知道的，这凡人贸然入谷，又未曾被攻击，其中吊诡之处颇多，我怕是有魔修妖修要有异动。”

钟离燕说得不无道理。事出反常必有妖，在雪莲就快开放，冰心丹即将出世的节骨眼上冒出一个可以闯入封谷结界的凡人，这事情怎么看怎么透着一股不对劲。

完颜明珠道：“那凡人如今在哪里？醒了吗？”

钟离燕道：“已经醒了，如今她在刑室。”

完颜明珠道：“我去会会她。”

-

完颜明珠御风来到了刑室外面。

双脚缓缓落向地面的时候，完颜明珠想，这地方说是刑室，但其实好像从来没被启用过。惊涛谷谷内人口不多，结构也简单，很难有叛谷之人；而擅闯封谷结界的人，往往都被白虎咬了个半死，完颜明珠一般只负责把他们远远扔出谷外去。

她定了定心神，回应过看守刑室的两名谷中弟子的问候，踏步走向步入地下的台阶。刑室为了与其阴森的名称相配，被以前的谷主建立在了地下，要的便是给人以暗无天日的压迫感。但北地气候干冷，便是地下也不见潮气，完颜明珠走下最后一阶台阶，手指尖燃出一点小小的火星，又信手点燃了石砖壁上的壁灯。

她手上用了巧劲，打头的壁灯“呼”地蹿起火苗，紧接着地下长长的石砖走廊两侧便一盏一盏地跟着亮了起来，一直燃到了走廊尽头的那一间刑室门口。完颜明珠缓步走上前去，看见室内自正上方垂下两根铁链，一个身形纤瘦的年轻女子低垂着头站在中间，双手分别被高高吊起，手腕侧面已经能看到被粗重铁链磨出的红痕。

她穿着一身薄薄的水绿色袄裙，雪颈修长，腰肢也纤细得仿佛不盈一握，哪怕此刻看不清她的脸，完颜明珠也知道这必然会是个美人。食色性也，人天然是会欣赏美的，即使明知道这个凡人大抵是有些问题，完颜明珠的心里还是不受控制地悸动了一下。

完颜明珠这几步走过来的声音不可谓不大，那女子显然也听见了。女子努力抬起头向门外看去，目光与完颜明珠正撞上的瞬间，两个人的呼吸都是一窒。

完颜明珠再没见过比她更美的女子了。她的五官单拿出来细看，似乎每一样都不算多么出众，但组合起来居然意外地惊艳，尤其是眉眼间的气韵清冷，一旦撞上那双剪水瞳仁，便好像要被那眼眸中浓重的愁绪深深吸引住。许是因着双手被吊起，她此刻并不舒服，两条远山黛眉微微蹙着，却没能折损她半分美貌，反倒更加惹人注目了。

完颜明珠摘下自己右手腕上的银镯，银镯通人心意，在离开主人手腕的瞬间伸直变长，赫然成为了一条银色的九节鞭。完颜明珠将鞭柄握在手里，对着空气甩出一个鞭花，见那女子浑身跟着一抖，便用鞭稍点点她的下颌：

“这会知道怕了，闯我封谷结界的时候，你想什么呢？”

女子专注地看着她，声音有如泠泠珠玉：“……我没怕。”

完颜明珠并不生气。她与这女子没有什么深仇大恨，只是这女子以凡人之躯冲破结界的事情过于蹊跷，她不得不查。她见这女子面上虽强自镇定，身上却已经在怕得发抖，心中顿时起了捉弄之意，故意板脸道：

“这么说，你的确是有意闯入我惊涛谷的了？”

双手被寒凉的铁链吊起，女子显然极为不适，额角渗出的冷汗已经打湿了她的鬓发。她小心地转动了一下手腕，才道：“……是的。”

完颜明珠引着手中的九节鞭自女子的下颌慢慢向下滑去，鞭稍一寸一寸滑过她的脖颈和胸前，又停留在她的腰腹处。那鞭稍每移向一个地方，年轻女子便要浑身跟着抖上一抖，完颜明珠心中好笑，脸上却只作严肃状：

“叫什么名字？”

女子道：“……宋俏。”

“好，宋俏。”完颜明珠把这个名字在心里咀嚼了两遍，硬是从中品味出一点缱绻的温柔意味来，再说话时口气都跟着温和了不少，“我是这惊涛谷的谷主，完颜明珠。”

宋俏仍旧紧盯着她：“我知道。”她说，“你是前任谷主完颜祸的女儿，幼时拜入青岚宗，道号翠微君。”

完颜明珠道：“既是知道我是谁，那你也该知道惊涛谷是什么地方吧？”她牵了牵嘴角，露出一个称不上是笑容的笑来，“青岚宗是名门正派，我却是魔教后人，做事不择手段，也没什么江湖名声——你擅闯惊涛谷在先，不要以为我会对你以礼相待。”她瞬间冷下声音：

“说吧，你到惊涛谷来，所图谋之事为何？”

完颜明珠笑起来的时候，会让人天然想要亲近。但她统领惊涛谷多年，一旦垂下嘴角，便有不怒自威的气势流露出来，让人见之便生出惊惧之情。

宋俏一个小小凡人，如何抵得过元婴修者带来的威压，她不知是冷的还是怕的，不住地打起冷战：

“我……我什么也不图谋。”

这显然便是不肯交代的意思了。完颜明珠冷笑一声：

“你现在不说，一会怕是要求着我让你说。”她顺手又挽了一个鞭花，“你模样生得这般好，你放心，我绝不刮伤你的脸。”

她说完这番话，也不顾宋俏心中如何畏惧，径自绕到宋俏的身后，扬起手中的九节鞭，对着她的脊背连着挥下三鞭。

这银环九节鞭是完颜明珠的本命法器，若是真以元婴之能打下，只消一鞭就能要了宋俏的命去。完颜明珠只有收了灵力，饶是这般，这三鞭抽打下去，还是瞬间撕开了宋俏身上薄薄的一层袄裙。

碎裂开的水绿色布料离开了宋俏，又轻飘飘地落向地面，露出她只穿着小衣和亵裤的身体。她的肌肤莹白如玉，单薄脊背上的皮肤被三道深红的鞭痕贯穿，红白相映之下，竟生出一种摄人心魄的美。

完颜明珠听见宋俏抽着气，像是把一声呼痛咽了回去。九节鞭打在身上是极具撕扯感的锐痛，这小小凡人倒是远比她预计得要能逞强许多。

她手中的鞭稍轻点宋俏发抖的脊背，又问了一遍：“你所图谋之事为何？”

宋俏咬牙道：“我什么也不图谋。”

还是一样的回答。

完颜明珠扬鞭欲挥，但看着宋俏纤细脊背上刺目的三道红痕，她心里竟一时没来由地心软了：“……嘁。”她持鞭的手臂微微下移，下一鞭便在空中振出一声清响，咬上了宋俏好歹多了二两肉的后臀。

宋俏的双手本来就被铁索吊在空中，她只有脚尖能触碰到地面，身子的重心早便向前倾去，倒是正把身后送了出来。她半是讶异半是羞赧地“唔”了一声，还不知该做出何等反应，身后就被完颜明珠一连抽了十几下。

亵裤的布料并没比外裳耐用多少，被修道者的法器抽了不过几下，就七零八落地散成片落在地上，和水绿的袄裙混在了一起。骤然失了贴身衣物，宋俏又羞又急，虽是背对着完颜明珠，她还是忍不住并紧了双腿，玉雪可爱的两团臀肉上布满了十几道并列的细细鞭痕，此刻正在完颜明珠的眼皮底下欲拒还迎似的瑟瑟发抖。

完颜明珠不由探出左手轻轻摸了摸宋俏的身后。原本平滑的肌肤鼓起了许多道红肿的檩子，摸上去只觉得鞭痕密集的地方远比别处要烫上许多。完颜明珠道：

“你一个凡人，能耐得住我这银环九节鞭的痛而不讨饶，倒也骨气可嘉。”

她才夸完这一句，忽地看见宋俏扭过头来看她，原本看起来冷心冷情的眼尾竟是泛了红：

“……你何必，你何必这样羞辱我……”她说出这句话，鼻头立时跟着一酸，眼尾的红更深了些，竟是扑簌着掉起了眼泪。

完颜明珠道：“你以为我是什么正人君子不成？宋俏，如今我为刀俎，你是鱼肉，不过是羞辱你，你便受不得了？”她便又挥起九节鞭，继续向宋俏的臀腿处抽去。

她没有告诉宋俏，这般看着宋俏双眼含泪的样子，竟是让她从心底升起了逗弄之意，只觉得单看宋俏流泪还不够，她要亲耳听到宋俏讨饶才好。

完颜明珠的这些心思，宋俏如何能明白？宋俏只觉得身后的疼痛火烧火燎连成了一片，皮肤鼓胀着疼，像是有万千虫蚁在她臀上啃噬而过，又成群结队冲进了她的心里。她原本还能忍着不哭，但一连几十下过去，被人责打的羞耻和身上叠加的疼痛实在是太难捱了，终于逼得她哭出声来：

“你轻一些……求求你，轻一些……”

完颜明珠右手执着鞭柄，听见她开口服软，便用左手勾住鞭稍：“那你是肯说了？”她沉着声音，又问了一遍，“你以凡人之躯前来惊涛谷，所图谋之事为何？”

宋俏却又不说话了，只隔上几息便要抽噎一声。完颜明珠绕回她身前去看她，就见她哭得眼睛都肿了，却死死咬着嘴唇，显然是又什么都不肯说了。

完颜明珠也不恼，只是平静地道：“不肯说，那就是没打够。”

宋俏的脸色紧跟着一白，双眼里霎时又蒙上一层水雾，连连摇着头想往后退。但她双手被铁索束缚着，又能退到哪里去？倒是双腿行动时又牵扯到了伤处，她刚疼得猛吸了一口气，左边的腰窝立时就被完颜明珠伸手按住了。宋俏心里刚跟着一沉，那阴魂不散的九节鞭就再一次猛烈地抽了下来。

她以前从没被人这样打过，又不知道这样的苦楚要捱到几时才能到尽头，若不是双手被吊着，她定然要跪下身去紧紧缩成一团。完颜明珠不仅是在抽她的身体，简直是要把她的意志也一并抽散了，宋俏咬着嘴唇不肯大声哭，心里面半是茫然半是绝望地想，她是要把我抽死在这里吗？

这个念头一翻上心头，宋俏的哭声都跟着变高了。哪怕她的腰被完颜明珠用力按着，她还是不停地摆动着腰肢以期能躲避鞭打，又反复向上踢起小腿来缓解疼痛：

“你要打死我了……”

完颜明珠落鞭的动作不停。宋俏身后肿得吓人，鞭子甩在上面，早已不是清脆的声音，而是变得闷钝起来。完颜明珠就在毫无停歇的鞭声里沉稳道：

“你放心，我心中有数，你死不了。”

这句话显然冲垮了宋俏的内心防线，她难以置信地扭头看着冷脸施刑的完颜明珠，意识到后者完全不是在开玩笑，强忍着的泪水终于决了堤：

“不——”她剧烈地抽泣起来，“……我说，我说，你不要打了——”

身后催命一样的鞭打终于停了下来。宋俏疼得要命，头脑昏昏沉沉，连带着听声音都好像隔着一层厚厚的膜，朦朦胧胧什么也听不清。她一时只听得见自己抽噎的声音，竟是没听见完颜明珠后面说了句话，只能哽咽着问：

“……你刚刚说了什么？”

完颜明珠看出她是连痛带吓，不是故意顶撞自己，便耐着性子重复道：“你自己说你要交代。说吧，你来惊涛谷做什么？”

宋俏早已哭红了的眼睛深深地盯着她：

“我……”她呛咳了一下，好容易顺平了气，才啜泣道，“我早年受过完颜谷主的恩惠，此番来到惊涛谷，原是为了报恩……”

完颜明珠又举起了九节鞭：“你现编的话，当我听不出？”

宋俏连连摇头：“我不是编的！五年前在小山镇，有好多凡间女子都被魔修掳去做了炉鼎，我，我也是其中之一……是你救了我，你说你是青岚宗完颜明珠，我肯定没有记错。”

完颜明珠想了想，倒是的确有这么回事。五年前她与师姐唐如玉听说小山镇有好酒，唐如玉的兄长嗜酒如命，两人便相携去小山镇买酒，顺路从魔修手中救出了不少凡间女子。青岚宗的门规便是除恶扬善，匡扶正义，拜入宗门后她与师姐随手解救的凡人没有一千也有数百，一时认不出也是有可能的。

完颜明珠想，她自打三年前受伤之后，忘了不少事情，没想到五年前的小山镇之行，倒还被她记得清楚，也是难得。

完颜明珠道：“你既是报恩，为何起先不说？”

宋俏又不说话了。

完颜明珠想，这宋俏看着面皮颇薄，一进入谷中就被吊在了刑室里，羞也要羞死她了，一时不肯解释，也是有可能的。她没再逼问，只是放缓了声音问道：

“那你以凡人之躯，究竟是如何冲破我设下的封谷结界的？”

宋俏哭道：“我不知道……我不知道什么封谷结界，我来了，也没有人拦住我，我便进来了，我怎么知道是怎么回事……”

她哭得格外委屈，倒像是真的对封谷结界一事毫不知情，完颜明珠看她如此伤心，一时心里也泛起嘀咕：难道真的是她想多了？这个宋俏，就是普普通通的一个凡人？

“嗳。”完颜明珠道，“你别哭了。我打错你了，我同你道歉。”她解下身上的大氅裹在宋俏身上，屈指向半空中的锁链弹了两下，原本紧扣着宋俏的镣铐应声而碎。

宋俏哭得浑身是汗，身上疲软得半点也站不住，没了锁链的支撑，她立时便要滑向地上去。完颜明珠眼疾手快一把捞住她的腰，又将她半抱在了自己怀里，道：

“我送你回我寝殿，给你上些灵药，保准很快就会好了。”

宋俏被她圈在怀里，原本苍白的脸色竟泛起一丝病态的潮红：

“完颜谷主，你不用道歉。我受了你的大恩惠，此番前来，便是为奴为婢，也不觉得屈辱……”她又咳了两声，才哑着嗓子道：“我欠你良多，是还不完的。”

“是吗？”完颜明珠稳稳地抱着她，一步一步踩着刑室的台阶向外面走去，“那你便要为奴为婢来还吗？俏俏？”

宋俏正欲低声应了，冷不防听见完颜明珠唤她一句“俏俏”，她却又怔住，眼里霎时滚出一颗硕大的泪珠：

“……你方才叫我什么？”她问。

完颜明珠抱着宋俏踩上最后一级台阶，刺眼的阳光一下照在两人身上，宋俏立时被刺得闭上了眼。完颜明珠应道：“叫你俏俏。你不喜欢我这么叫？”

宋俏闭着眼道：“……那还是很喜欢的。”

完颜明珠低下头看着宋俏犹带泪痕的脸庞，心里想，是了，你就该喜欢的。

就好像她这句冲口而出的“俏俏”，没有什么理由，但就应该这么去叫似的。


	2. 师姐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔娜，俏俏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sp预警

完颜明珠抱着宋俏回谷主府的时候，正碰上桓夙从通向象园的小径里走出来。

桓夙从完颜明珠脸上看不出她的喜怒，便又去看被谷主抱在怀里，由她那火红大氅紧紧裹着的宋俏。宋俏巴掌大的脸被大氅的兜帽遮住大半，额前的被冷汗浸湿的碎发紧贴在面颊上，被惊涛谷中的寒风一吹，几乎快要结成冰棱，冻得她牙齿都止不住地打颤。

桓夙道：“这便是右护法说的那个凡人？”

完颜明珠道：“可不就是么。”

桓夙闻言便又细细打量了宋俏一番。但他煞有介事地背着手看了半天，也打量不出什么名堂来，完颜明珠正搂着宋俏，知道她冷得浑身哆嗦，便不耐烦再由桓夙继续看下去：

“想看改天再来看，我先回府给她上药。”她一边说，一边抱着宋俏便往屋内走，桓夙在后面道：

“等等谷主，我觉得她有些像……”

完颜明珠头也不回，朗声道：

“像个要结草衔环报答我的小婢女！桓夙，你少操些心吧，头发都快掉没了！”

说话间她已经抱着宋俏走进了自己的府邸，大门在她身后“砰”地关上，桓夙立在原地，似有所感地摸了把自己垂在腰间的长发，半晌才摇了摇头。

谷主自己的事情，便还是不要置喙了吧。他想。

-

完颜明珠将宋俏抱回自己的床上，才将怀中的人放下去，就看见宋俏挣扎着要起身。完颜明珠隔着厚厚的大氅拍了下宋俏的屁股：

“老实趴着，乱动什么。”

这一下拍得不重，但宋俏臀上已是伤痕累累，这一记拍打显然是雪上加霜，她立刻不再做别的动作，只肩膀微微一耸，又低低啜泣了起来。

完颜明珠被宋俏哭得脑仁直痛，积年的头痛沿着经脉牵扯起五脏六腑，让她从头到脚都跟着一起格外地不好过了。她暗自调息了一会，勉强压下这阵不适，见宋俏还在哭，只有叹气道：

“别哭了，我这就给你上药，你忍一忍吧。”

她在卧房四角都点起了炭盆，又回来摸了摸宋俏露在外面的手掌，见触手不再像坚冰一样寒凉，才放心把披在她身上的大氅解下放到一边，露出她只穿了小衣的胴体，又从自己的储物戒里找出一瓶活血化瘀的药膏。

没了衣裳蔽体，宋俏立刻大觉不自在，浑身的皮肤几乎是在完颜明珠的注视下一点一点由白变粉，无端就让完颜明珠想起了凡间小镇点心铺里刚蒸出锅的桃花糕。她倒了一点冰凉的药膏在手掌心，运转灵气稍微加热了药膏后，才把手掌伸向宋俏的身后，慢吞吞地按揉起来。

完颜明珠在青岚宗长大，如今又做了惊涛谷的谷主，单是活血化瘀的灵药，没有万瓶也有千瓶，其中更有许多见效极快的丸药，像宋俏这样的伤势，只消服下一丸，小半个时辰后鞭痕便能消个七七八八，原是不需要完颜明珠亲自为她涂药的。

但完颜明珠心中存了些她自己也没能完全想清楚的隐秘心思，是断不肯给宋俏服下丸药了事的。她手掌沾了药膏碰上宋俏肿胀的身后时，只觉得一种久违的温柔触感带着点酥麻，从与宋俏相触的皮肤起始，又通过她的手臂一路传进了心里。

宋俏的反应远比完颜明珠预想得要隐忍许多。她大多数时间都在咬牙硬撑，从脖颈到肩脊到腰身的肌肉绷出一条流畅的曲线，只有疼得狠了，才会哭出一两声来。

完颜明珠说不出自己是什么心情。她既想听见宋俏哭，但听她哭得难过，心里又跟着一揪一揪的疼：“……你别哭了。”她说，“就好了。”

她不舍得再逗弄宋俏，加快了给她上药的速度。但宋俏毕竟不是能力高强的修真者，饶是完颜明珠放轻了动作，她还是疼出了一身香汗，原本束在螺髻间的金凤步摇也从散乱的乌发中滑落，轻轻跌入了床上的锦被里。等完颜明珠为宋俏上完药后再去查看她的神情，才发现她双目紧闭，已是疼得昏睡过去了。

完颜明珠端详着宋俏的模样，没来由地又叹了口气。她取出一床崭新的锦被，将宋俏掉在一旁的步摇放在床头，又将锦被仔细而轻柔地给宋俏盖在身上。正在给宋俏掖被角的时候，她忽然听见宋俏喃喃道：

“塔娜，塔娜……”

完颜明珠起初还以为自己听错了，待她仔细分辨后，确定宋俏脱口而出的名字的确是“塔娜”，不由心神剧震——“塔娜”是她的乳名，是家乡话里“东珠”的意思，除了已逝的父亲完颜祸，已经没人再这样叫她了。

完颜明珠站在床前，久久凝视着宋俏，神情晦暗不明。西照的斜阳从窗棂中探进来，如有实质的金黄光柱正好从床前穿过，轻松地将她与宋俏分隔在了夕阳的两端。

-

惊涛谷中近日都没有什么重要的事务，左右护法和其余弟子又都个顶个的机灵能干，完颜明珠无所事事地架着鹰在谷中转了一圈，眼看着玉兔高悬，连象园里的吞吞都歇下了，她再无处可去，只好又一次踏进了谷主府。

她不太想承认，但她在内心深处，有点不敢放任自己与宋俏独处。究竟是为什么，她还没来得及想通，只觉得那宋俏虽然是一个没有灵力傍身的普通人，却让她这个眼看便要修得元婴后期修为的人，感到十分地束手束脚。

更令她感到为难的是，这谷主府虽然是她的府邸，但因为她常年独居，其中竟只有一张床。如今这床被仍在昏睡的宋俏占了小半过去，她堂堂惊涛谷谷主，竟要和宋俏挤在一起睡觉么？

完颜明珠在床前站了一会，只能无奈地认清了事实：她若是不想在地上打坐熬过一晚的话，便只能与宋俏同床共枕了。

她只得轻手轻脚地翻身上床，合衣在外侧躺下，正欲将灵气运转一个小周天，忽然觉出自己左手腕传来一阵刺痛。

这痛楚并不难耐，倒像是被蚊虫叮咬了一口，完颜明珠抬起左手查看，就见自己手腕内侧那条阴阳鱼的印记上隐隐有红光流动，伸指触碰时，竟还有些发烫。

这是怎么回事？

三年前完颜明珠身受重伤，平白缺了许多记忆，就连这手腕上的印记是如何得来的，她也全然想不起来。只是这印记既不难看，又于修炼无碍，她便一直没太在意，只当这是个胎记。

谁能想到这印记今日竟突然发作起来了？

完颜明珠只觉得自己霎时间便要从纷繁思绪里找出最初的那个线头，但那小小线头却像是月光照射下粼粼海水中的一颗蚌珠，让她几度扑了个空，只能沥出一手湿冷腥咸的海水。她愈发头痛，再来不及细想什么，便一头跌入了沉沉的梦境。

惊涛谷中常年风雪遍布，梦境中却是一个闷热的夏天。阴沉的乌云层后传来隐隐的雷声，树林间原本聒噪不停的知了都泄了气，蔫蔫地伏在枝梢不肯动弹。

完颜明珠正在青岚宗的讲经坛听道。讲经坛是青岚宗弟子做早课的地方，像她这种亲传弟子，原是不必像外门弟子一样每日点卯的，但完颜明珠自知出身与寻常弟子不同，不肯行差踏错令师尊蒙羞，便也勤勤恳恳，少有不去的时候。

今日轮值讲道的，是兰芳君覃柏风门下的柳青青师姐。她在坛上引领弟子先背了门规，随后便将青岚心法的要领一一讲述，又带着弟子们运转灵气修习。这是完颜明珠多年来做惯了的事情，她虽是在同弟子们一同修习，却是在三心二意，不一会甚至打起了瞌睡。

柳青青坐在坛上，将完颜明珠这副看似端坐，实则头一点一点向下的行径看得清楚，她正欲发作，忽然觑见一个青衣朴素，气质淡泊的道人含笑走近完颜明珠，便把将欲说出口的呵斥咽了回去。

那青衣道人在完颜明珠面前打了个响指，口气温柔：“明珠醒醒，别在这里睡。”

完颜明珠揉着眼睛，看见身前一抹青影，怔怔道：“……师父？”

她看得清楚，这人面冠如玉，气度雍容尔雅，不是她的师尊还能是谁？

青岚宗宗主、流光君郑思贤，是当今道门的道术集大成者。他博览群书，涉猎甚广，所修习的道术也品类驳杂，融合百家之长，青岚宗上下无人不敬仰他。而郑思贤为人大方，从不藏私，亲手教出的师弟覃柏风也是同他一般的谦谦君子，青岚宗到了流光君与兰芳君这一代，风头一时无两，远远压过了早年的第一宗门松月门。

郑思贤负手而立，听得完颜明珠唤他，便微微一笑：“是我。早课辛苦，你素来耐不住性子，也不必于此道勉强。”

他说话的间隙，乌云层层累积得更厚更多，待他讲完这番话，漆黑的天幕竟是霎时被一束冷冽的白光映亮了瞬间——迟迟不肯劈下的第一道惊雷终于炸响了。

有了这一道雷声打头阵，这夏日的震雷便争先恐后地轰鸣起来。瓢泼的大雨很快兜头浇下，讲经坛上柳青青没有再叫弟子们淋雨修行的道理，早课显然也是做不成了。

寻常弟子惧怕淋雨，像完颜明珠这等金丹期以上的修者，却是只要运转灵气，便能不沾湿衣物。她拍拍裙子站起身，笑道：“师父果真是得道之人！您才说不要叫我勉强，转眼便下起雨来。”

遍布闪电的天空一会亮起一会暗下，身处通天的雨幕之中，完颜明珠看不清郑思贤的神情，只听他温言道：

“又说孩子话了。”

两人在雨中并行了一阵，期间郑思贤考校了完颜明珠的功课，又对她修炼遇见的瓶颈指点了几处，才称赞道：

“你最近功课都不错，如玉费心思了。”

完颜明珠是郑思贤的关门弟子，在她上面，有一个常年云游在外的师兄宋无争，还有一个深居简出的师姐唐如玉。完颜明珠虽说现在能时常得到师尊指点，但刚入门时，一应的心法功课，都是唐如玉手把手教会的，这一教就教了许多年。

完颜明珠笑嘻嘻道：“师姐教得好，但师姐也是师父教出来的，都是师父的功劳。”

郑思贤就跟着她笑：“如玉近日都做些什么呢？”

完颜明珠道：“我前些日子下山去，买了许多话本子回来，什么张生啊莺莺的，师姐正一本一本看呢。”

唐如玉不但是青岚宗的得意弟子，更是金尾山庄的千金大小姐，庄主唐不器的胞妹，她生了副生人勿进的清冷外貌，又是被众星捧月地长大，若非亲近之人，谁能知道她私底下竟是个喜欢看凡间话本的有趣少女呢？

一提起唐如玉，完颜明珠也再同师父待不住了：“我找师姐玩去！”

她提着裙角就要跑，郑思贤也没拦她，只在她身后笑道：

“修行上总不用功，说起玩就振奋，你怕是要把如玉带坏了！”

完颜明珠早跑得远了，一边跑还一边大声道：“都是师父教得好——”

她一身红衣在雨中奔跑，像一束灵动的火苗，又像是一只翩跹的蝴蝶。郑思贤远远地看着她，半晌才摇头轻斥道：

“胡闹。”

夏日的雨来得快去得也快，完颜明珠行至弟子所的时候，大雨已经渐渐止歇，只有地上的水洼和零星飘洒下的几滴细小雨珠能证明刚刚的骤雨并不是人的错觉。她喊：

“师姐——”

种满葡萄藤的架下，藤椅上正仰躺着一个少女。她面上倒扣着一本蓝色封皮的《石头记》，听见完颜明珠的声音，头都不抬，话音从书后面传出来：

“师姐睡了。”

完颜明珠笑道：“咦，师姐怎么睡了还能讲话？”她又凑近了些，去看少女扣在头脸上的书，一字一顿念道：“《石头记》。这又是讲什么的？”

少女道：“你不要留到晚上睡觉前听吗？张生和莺莺还没讲完呢。”

完颜明珠一想，也是这么个道理。她便又道：“方才遇上师父，师父说我最近功课不错，师姐费心了。”

少女的话音里就也带上点笑意：“是我们塔娜聪明，一教就会。”

“塔娜”这两个字发音并不特殊，但由少女念出来，却好像总添了丝暧昧温柔的意味。完颜明珠最喜欢听她这样叫自己，此时表情有如一只驯顺的野猫，不自觉便想要师姐再摸摸自己才好。

她道：“师姐叫了我的乳名这么多年，我怎么不知道师姐的乳名是什么呢？”

雨已经彻底停了，阳光冲破乌云，透过层叠的葡萄叶，细碎地投射在少女的衣裙上。少女道：“我的乳名？除了我兄长，便也没人叫了。便是我偶尔回家去，兄长这么唤我，我也觉得腻歪。你问这个作甚？”

完颜明珠道：“师姐叫了我的乳名，我须得唤回去才公平。”

少女便笑：“以下犯上，你好大的胆子。”

完颜明珠走近她，伸手拽起她垂在藤椅下的莹白手腕，在空中晃了两晃：“师姐，我的好师姐，你便告诉我嘛——”

少女被她痴缠得不耐烦，笑道：“塔娜，你几岁了，还要同师姐撒娇！”

她这般说着，却还是掀下了面上扣着的书，温柔地看着完颜明珠道：

“……俏俏。我的乳名是俏俏。”

完颜明珠就在这个瞬间屏住呼吸，心中大恸。这是她受伤后的三年来，她第一次在梦境中看清师姐唐如玉的样貌——

她长着一张和宋俏一模一样的脸。

-

完颜明珠坠入了梦境，那边厢宋俏也正深陷噩梦之中无法醒来。

被人扯着小衣的领子从床褥间提起，又被狠狠掼向地面的时候，宋俏总算挣脱了先前的噩梦，她出了一身的冷汗，一时竟没觉出疼，直到看清完颜明珠仿佛燃着两簇火苗一样的憎恶目光，她才微微一愣，神智终于慢慢回笼：

“……怎么了？”

之前完颜明珠给她上药的中途，她便昏了过去，她此刻跌坐在地，臀腿处的肌肤直接与冰冷的地面相接，她才意识到自己眼下并没穿着亵裤，只能尽力将短短的小衣下摆尽量向下扯了扯，好遮掩住自己的不得体。

完颜明珠哑着嗓子道：“我就问你这一遍，你想清楚了再答。”她深吸了一口气，“你到底是谁？”

宋俏道：“我是宋俏，五年前我被魔修掳走——”她后面的话还没来得及说完，完颜明珠就解下了右手腕的银镯，银环九节鞭骤然拔长，劈头盖脸朝着她砸了下去！

宋俏这才知道完颜明珠白天里还是收了力气，和眼下的力道比起来，白天里完颜明珠简直是在给她挠痒痒。她才挨了两下便受不住了，浑身哆嗦着想往外逃，又被完颜明珠拎着脖颈抓了回来，又一把把她按在了床边，正是个臀部高高翘起的姿势。

宋俏本能地觉得不妙，她只来得及发出一声“唔”，身后就结结实实地挨了十几下鞭子。这十几下打得又急又重，痛意全都钻进皮肉里面去，每一下好像都要打折她的骨头。宋俏的手指紧紧揪住床上的锦被，痛得狠了，便一口咬住布料，不想让自己再发出更多呼痛的声音。

完颜明珠根本不是想同她问话，宋俏想，她是真的要打死自己。她痛得意识迷离，一时只觉得死了反倒更痛快些，并不知道自己身后已经全然高肿起来，鞭痕交叠之处更是皮肤紫胀，眼见着便要破了。

对着这样一个再看不出本来颜色的臀部，完颜明珠的恻隐之心发作，高举的九节鞭一时竟挥不下去了。她勉强压下心间浊气：

“骗我很好玩是么？”她缓缓道，“师姐。”

随手起了“宋俏”这个化名的唐如玉听见完颜明珠叫自己“师姐”，浑身就是一震。“你什么时候……”她艰难道，“什么时候认出的……”

完颜明珠并不回答她，只冷笑道：“你既然不肯以真名示人，想来也是知道自己罪孽深重，有辱先人了。”

房间四角的炭盆明明还烧着，唐如玉却觉得如坠冰窟，冷得她止不住地想发抖。也是奇怪，白日里完颜明珠在刑室里打她的时候，她没一会便委屈得掉起了眼泪，现在被完颜明珠按在床边挨鞭子，她反倒眼睛干涩，一滴眼泪也流不出了。身后的伤处剧烈地疼痛着，她用手指紧攥着被面，好像只有这样才能讲出话来：

“……是，我罪孽深重……”她道，“我对不起你。”

完颜明珠勃然大怒道：

“你对不起的是我吗！”她手中的九节鞭裹着厉风甩下，“啪”地一声在唐如玉的臀上炸响，“唐如玉！你为什么要弑师！为什么！”

唐如玉身后早已肿得发亮的油皮再受不起更多一丝的鞭打了，这一鞭重重抽在臀峰处，那一处的皮肉顷刻间便渗出血来。唐如玉慢慢地吸了一口冷气，只重复道：

“……是我对不住你。”

她这副态度，惹得完颜明珠泄愤地将九节鞭整个砸向了地面。元婴修者盛怒之下力道非同寻常，整个寝殿都被这一声巨响砸得晃了两晃，九节鞭在地上弹了一弹，骨碌碌地向着更低平的地势滚去。

完颜明珠猛地揪着唐如玉的头发，将她扯向自己，又扳过她的肩膀，逼着她与自己对视，声色俱厉道：“你对不住的不是我，是师父！师父他做错了什么？”

唐如玉闭上眼不去看她，只轻声道：

“塔娜，你杀了我吧。”

完颜明珠怔怔地看着这个她曾经敬慕的师姐，半晌终于抬起头，发出一声受伤小兽一样的嚎哭：

“——你怎么不先杀了我呢？”

她右手用力揪住唐如玉上身小衣的衣领，泪水滚滚而落：“唐如玉，你怎么不杀了我呢？”

唐如玉身上仅有的那点蔽体衣物也终于受不住元婴修者的威压，自完颜明珠的手掌处开始，一寸寸向外裂开。

唐如玉不躲不闪地站在原处，闭着眼安静地道：“如果羞辱我能让你高兴一些的话……”她的话音还未落下，完颜明珠的视线却忽然死死盯住了她的右胸：

“——你身上为什么会有这个？”

这句突如其来的问话远在唐如玉的预料之外。她有些莫名地睁开眼，顺着完颜明珠的视线，向着自己的右乳下方看去——

那里有半个赤红色的太极图案，赫然正是一条小小的阴阳鱼。


	3. 同心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结下同心契的两人，从此神魂相依，白首不离。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sp预警

唐如玉莹白胴体上那条阴阳鱼图案的朱砂色红得刺目。若说单看还没什么特殊之处，但与完颜明珠左手腕上的另一条阴阳鱼图案一比较，不难看出完颜明珠手上的是阳鱼，唐如玉身上的是阴鱼，她们二人身上的印记，正正好好能严丝合缝拼出一个完整的太极阴阳图来。

唐如玉看看完颜明珠伸出来的左手腕，再低头看看自己身上，半晌才道：

“许是我们身上的胎记偶有巧合……”她话没说完，就又被完颜明珠恶狠狠地拽回了床上，紧接着身后才被磋磨过的双丘就又挨起了巴掌。

完颜明珠的九节鞭还孤零零地躺在地上，她不耐烦召回自己的本命法器，更想不到唐如玉能倔成这个样子，竟是会睁着眼睛说牵强到如此程度的瞎话，落下的巴掌半点没有留情，每用力扇上一掌，唐如玉早已是紫红色的臀肉便要跟着抖上一抖。

完颜明珠幼时是在马背上长大的，弯弓搭箭对她来说就像吃饭喝水一样平常，便是拜入青岚宗修习道术，她也没懈怠过外家功夫，便是顾忌着唐如玉眼下身无灵气，她没用上灵力，但巴掌的力道却也堪比竹板。不过扇了二十来下，唐如玉就被打得嘶嘶哈哈吸起气来，手更是不住地往身后挡去：

“我说，我说，你别打了……”

完颜明珠冷笑一声，又朝着唐如玉臀腿交界处左右各补了十下，直把那片皮肤也打得红了一片，才道：

“非要挨打才肯说话是吧？”

唐如玉疼得浑身直哆嗦，闻言她闭了闭眼睛，尽力让自己的声音不要颤得太厉害：

“……这两条阴阳鱼，是同心契的印记。”

短短的一句话好像耗尽了她全部的心力，她脱力地呛咳了两声，便将头埋进床上的锦被里，等着完颜明珠不知何时会到来的下一轮责打。

完颜明珠却是彻底傻眼了：“——同心契？”

她不是没听说过同心契，这是决意结为道侣的两人，能为伴侣结下的最高等级的契约，只能由双方自愿结下，从此神魂相依，白首不离。修真界许多人结为道侣只是为了双修以促进彼此修为，互相多有猜忌，因此结下同心契的人并不算多，但也绝不是没有。她是想不通，她怎么会和这个欺师灭祖的唐如玉结下同心契？

这是什么时候的事？为什么这件事她也一并忘了？

完颜明珠太阳穴一跳一跳地疼起来：“你……”

难怪唐如玉能够不惊动封谷结界便闯进来，结下同心契的两人神魂不分彼此，封谷结界是把唐如玉错当成她了！

知晓了同心契这一事，完颜明珠再看向唐如玉伤痕交错的身后，便觉得不大是滋味了。

便是唐如玉如何的十恶不赦，可这同心契，总是她完颜明珠自愿结下的吧？如若唐如玉果真十恶不赦，那作为唐如玉的道侣，她又在其中扮演了什么样的角色？

师父遇害的事情，难道还会有什么隐情吗？

——可她当时，明明是亲眼看着唐如玉举着烛台，往师父的头上一下一下地砸去，直到师父躺在血泊里，再没了声息，唐如玉却依然还在把烛台不停地向下砸……

完颜明珠头痛欲裂。她好像又回到了三年前的那一夜，耳边甚至隐隐能听见阿弗喀凄惶虚弱的叫声。

唐如玉浑身是血，踉踉跄跄地离开倒在地上的郑思贤，向着完颜明珠走去。她面色苍白极了，手中还提着那个烛台，不知道是她的还是郑思贤的血一滴一滴从烛台边缘淌向地面：

“塔娜……”她念了几句“塔娜”，原本已然不大清醒的神智总算恢复了几分，几乎失了焦点的黝黑目光终于重新看向奄奄一息跪伏在角落的白象。

白象显然也是受了重伤的模样，它委顿在地面，见唐如玉转脸看向自己，也只是勉强将象鼻向上抬起了一寸，便又无力地垂了下去。

唐如玉手中的烛台从她的手掌间滑落，“砰”地一声砸向地面。她跌跌撞撞扑向白象，双掌贴上白象的头颅，微弱的淡蓝色光芒从她的手掌间出发，又悄无声息地隐入了白象的身体里。唐如玉已是强弩之末，灵气显出的淡蓝光芒很快便暗淡如萤火，不过三两息之后，便彻底消失不见了。

但这点微弱的灵力却疗愈了白象所受的伤。它发出一声悲伤的象鸣，原本软倒在地的四只象足竟是重新站了起来。

唐如玉急切地摸它缠上自己的长鼻：“太好了，太好了，我就知道吞吞懂事……”她咳嗽了两声，鲜血立时从唇角溢出，她也顾不得擦，“带她走，带她和阿弗喀走……”

白象站在原地不肯听从主人的命令，而是拼命地拿头颅去拱唐如玉的身子。唐如玉道：

“我没说我不走，你们先走，我马上就追上来……真的，我什么时候骗过你？”

回忆戛然而止。

完颜明珠叹了口气，刚把手掌搭向唐如玉的身后，便感觉到手下的人浑身都紧绷起来。完颜明珠维持着手掌搭在唐如玉滚烫后臀的姿势不变，道：

“唐如玉，这事没完。”

唐如玉急促地喘了一口气，还没来得及说话，忽然觉出体内有一股炙热的灵力自她早已枯废的经脉中转了一圈，又十分不见外地探查了一遍她的丹田。唐如玉惶然斥道：

“——你这是在做什么！”

被完颜明珠扒光了按在床上打的时候，她都没这么惊慌过。

完颜明珠冷冷道：“你果然体内一丝灵气也没有了。飞琼君唐如玉当年是何等风光，怎么，你的元婴呢？”她的手掌原本就停留在唐如玉的臀上，见唐如玉立时便要说话，便用力掐住她身后的软肉，语带威胁地道：“你想好了再说。再给我编这些瞎话，我就把你身上的骨头打折，听见没有？”

唐如玉痛得整个人都跟着一激灵。完颜明珠显然没有怜香惜玉之意，身后的痛楚不减反增，她犹如溺水之人一般拼命地喘息起来：

“……你以为郑思贤是那么好杀的吗？”她伸手擦了把脸，没擦着眼泪，反倒擦了一手的冷汗，“我杀了他，他也毁了我的元婴……我如今只是个手无缚鸡之力的凡人罢了。”

完颜明珠想，唐如玉连声“师父”都不肯叫，竟是口气冷淡地直呼他的名讳。

曾经情同父女的一对师徒，到底是生出了什么样的龃龉，才会离心到如此地步？

才会让唐如玉哪怕拼着修为尽损，也要杀了他？

-

唐如玉身体虚弱，原本就是昏睡途中被完颜明珠强行叫醒，又刚受了重责，她心情激荡之下，很快便又昏了过去。

弑师仇人就在眼前，甚至只是一个毫无反抗之力的弱小凡人，只要手掌用力掐上她的喉咙，不消几息，她就会神魂俱灭。但完颜明珠的手在唐如玉的颈上停了几次，一次也没能用力握下去。

她重新给唐如玉身上的伤处上了药，向卧房的炭盆里新添了炭，又怕唐如玉半路醒了，找出几件自己的厚衣裳放在床边，才披上大氅，自己走出了寝殿。

外面已经是晨光熹微，漫山遍野的积雪反射着刺目的日光，完颜明珠不自觉地闭了下眼睛。她搓了搓双手，呵出一口气，一时竟不知道自己该去往哪里。

去象园看吞吞吗？

可是要去见吞吞的话，怎么才能不让她想起它的主人？

完颜明珠有些拿不定主意，思来想去，决定还是先把唐如玉的事情放一放，自己则前去雪莲坡，准备查看一下冰心雪莲生长的情况。

才行至半路，她又遇上今日负责巡查谷中情况的桓夙。两人原本互相打过招呼便要擦身而过，完颜明珠忽然叫住桓夙：

“你等一下。”

桓夙便停下脚步，转回身子看她：“谷主有何吩咐？”

完颜明珠道：“你昨日盯着宋俏半天，可看出什么门道来了？”

桓夙犹疑道：“我有个不太确定的猜测，不知当讲不当讲。”

完颜明珠道：“你直说便是。”

桓夙道：“我过去与金尾山庄的庄主唐不器有过几面之缘，您也知道，他是飞琼君……他是那唐如玉的胞兄。昨日那位宋姑娘，我观其样貌，眉眼倒好似与唐庄主有几分肖似……”

完颜明珠咬牙切齿地想，连桓夙都看出来了，唯有她自己被蒙在鼓里，唐如玉真是骗得她好苦。

桓夙又道：“不过听闻唐如玉功力精纯，是不世出的修道天才，昨日那位宋姑娘却是气血亏空，半丝灵力也无，想来是我认错了……”

完颜明珠打断了他：“你没认错。”她道，“她就是唐如玉。”

桓夙惊道：“怎么会？飞琼君是得天独厚的变异冰灵根，又是元婴修为，那宋俏根本身无元婴！”他情急之下，连完颜明珠不喜欢听见他尊称唐如玉道号的事情都忘了。

完颜明珠道：“她元婴被毁，功力俱都散了。”

桓夙震惊得一时不知该说些什么：“这……”

完颜明珠与他对视了一眼，忽然道：“谷中这株冰心雪莲结出的冰心丹，除去活死人肉白骨的功效，还能重塑修道者的灵根内府吧？唐如玉原本就是元婴修为，这冰心丹若是给了她，她必然能恢复功力，说不定还能有所进益，飞升也是指日可待了。”

“谷主，这万万不可！”桓夙道，“您身有旧疾，三年来数次无故晕厥，更有几次气血逆行，经脉阻塞，冰心丹于您何等重要，您难道要把它交予旁人吗？”

完颜明珠心想，唐如玉岂是简单一句“旁人”就可以形容的？

那是她的弑师仇人，也是与她共同结下同心契的道侣。

她没再把同心契的事情也告诉桓夙，只道：“你不必惊慌，我随口一说罢了。”

桓夙问：“那谷主打算如何处置唐如玉？”

完颜明珠道：“她没了通天彻地之能，定然翻不出什么风浪的。何况又才受了伤，且让她睡上一天再说吧。”

她告别了桓夙，背着手走上雪莲坡，远远地看了一眼那株含苞待放的冰心雪莲。白虎在不远处的洞穴里睡觉，完颜明珠不欲打扰它，见那冰心雪莲果然如桓夙所说一般内里光华流转，显然长势良好，便又慢吞吞地原路返回。

但她才走出两步，便没忍住又回身看了眼那株雪莲，心想原来我这样紧张这冰心丹，难道竟真的是为唐如玉准备的吗？

想来也是，冰心丹并不对症她自己头痛的旧疾，反倒是重塑灵根内府、提升修为的功效，正正好好是唐如玉所需要的。

为什么会这样？

她这么恨唐如玉，为什么却不肯盼着她死去，反而要救她？

还有那同心契，又究竟是怎么回事？

完颜明珠出来原本是为了散心，孰料心没散成，反而心中疑窦越积越多。她只有顶着一脑门的官司往回走，离着谷主府还剩不到百步的时候，她的头上忽然闪过一片阴影，完颜明珠抬头去看，就见她的海东青阿弗喀从她头顶飞过，发出一声欢快的叫声。

完颜明珠下意识地以为阿弗喀要落在自己肩上，她已做好了准备，却见阿弗喀振翅越过她，一个猛子向着谷主府的方向扎了过去。

谷主府里除了唐如玉，眼下再没别人了！

完颜明珠生怕阿弗喀啄了唐如玉的眼，她的头脑还没来得及思考，身体就已经先于意识地用出了御风诀，一个闪身便晃进了谷主府内：

“阿弗喀，别——”

她这才看清院内的情况，还没说出口的话便又咽了回去。

阿弗喀刚才那一个俯身疾冲显然是冲着唐如玉去的，但却并不是为了攻击她。有着雪白翎毛的成年海东青一头把原本安静站在院中的唐如玉撞翻在地，随后就像一头才见着主人的大狗一样，对着唐如玉又是扑又是叫，高兴得仿佛一只才找着娘的鹌鹑，半点没有海东青威风凛凛的样子。

唐如玉被阿弗喀撞倒在地，体型硕大的海东青差点没把她压背过气去：

“好了好了，阿弗喀……”她轻轻伸手摸了摸阿弗喀的头，“嗯，我知道，我也很想你。”她语气温柔地哄完阿弗喀，视线这才越过海东青，与站在不远处的完颜明珠碰上了。

唐如玉立刻有些尴尬地垂下了眼睫。

完颜明珠想，连阿弗喀也不讨厌她。当年的事情，难道真是自己错怪她了吗？

她走上前去，薅着海东青的后颈，把正与唐如玉难舍难分的它从唐如玉的身上扯了下来。她本来还欲说些别的，但没了海东青的遮蔽，唐如玉身上仅着的一件白色单裙实在太过显眼，完颜明珠霎时间就沉了脸色：

“你不老实待在屋里，跑出来做什么？”

唐如玉没听出来完颜明珠突然变差的口气。她正忙着从地上站起来，又拍掉身上刚刚在地面上沾上的积雪，发间重新插上的金凤步摇随着她的动作微微晃动着：

“你没说我不可以出门，我便想着到院子里看看雪……”

完颜明珠被她平淡的语调气得火冒三丈：

“你看雪就穿一层单衣？给你留的大氅看不见？”她把阿弗喀往远处一抛，不甚温柔地拽住唐如玉的手腕，也不顾她跟不跟得上，怒气冲冲地就扯着人往屋内走，嘴里骂道：“你还当你是元婴老祖呢？唐如玉，你是特意来气死我的吗？”

唐如玉被完颜明珠又一次按在床沿的时候，才后知后觉地想明白这个小师妹究竟在气些什么。

之前完颜明珠对她的质问字字泣血，恨不得手刃她以替天行道，唐如玉做好了等完颜明珠回来继续对自己冷脸相向的准备，也做好了再挨上几顿打的准备。她想完颜明珠都气到这份上了也没有杀她，已经是对自己手下留情了，再怎么被磋磨，她都是受得住的。

可是她怎么也没想到，完颜明珠居然因为她穿得太薄而发了好大的火。

这实在是太新奇了。

青岚宗地处江南，气候温暖，只有到了腊月里头，才会冷上那么一两天。但修道者不畏寒暑，唐如玉从来没有过因为穿得太薄而被师妹教训的经历，眼下完颜明珠气成这样，倒是让唐如玉蓦地想起来自己以前晚上点着油灯看话本不肯睡觉，被师妹发现后虎着脸好一通骂的事情来。

那时候塔娜是怎么说的来着？唐如玉慢慢地回想，终于想起来，师妹说的是这一句话：

“我不在你旁侧，你便看顾不好自己么，师姐？”

-

“我不在你旁侧，你便看顾不好自己么，师姐？”

同样的话，同样的人，只是被骂的自己已经不再是青岚宗的得意弟子飞琼君，而只是一个元婴被毁的凡人了。

唐如玉被完颜明珠按倒在床边，这昨晚才体会过的姿势让她深感不妙，话音闷闷地从锦被里传出来：

“……我原是想着，就在外面待上一会，不打紧的。”

她说完这句话，忽然觉出完颜明珠松开了钳制着自己后腰的手。唐如玉一时还以为完颜明珠是打算放过自己了，她顿感逃过一劫，刚手脚并用地想要从床边溜走，就听见完颜明珠沉声道：

“趴回去。我让你起来了？”

唐如玉疑心自己大概是昨天被师妹给打破了胆子，听了这一句命令，她心里竟是半点违逆之意也没生出来，反而老老实实地趴回床边去了。她想了想，还是没忍住，小声问道：

“你还要再打我吗？”

她问话的时候，完颜明珠就已经在室内踱了几圈步。唐如玉起先还以为她是为了平静情绪，哪曾想她在房中转了几圈之后，竟是从不知哪一处犄角旮旯里翻出了一柄竹骨折扇！

唐如玉心中就是一个咯噔，直觉那柄折扇一会怕是要落在自己身上。她还没来得及害怕，就见完颜明珠十分满意地掂了掂那柄折扇，又踱回床前，居高临下地看着她，不怒反笑道：

“那你自己说说，穿这么点衣服跑出去，你该不该打？——不知道的人怕不是要以为我惊涛谷连件像样衣服都舍不得给你穿！”

她一边说着话，一边往床边一坐，左手重新按住了唐如玉的腰：

“念你是初犯，我也不多打，就三十下。你老实点，别动别躲，这事咱们就算翻篇了，师姐。”


	4. 步摇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完颜明珠亲了唐如玉一口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sp预警

唐如玉还没来得及说什么，就感觉到身上一凉，完颜明珠脱掉了她的裙子，又一把扯下了她的亵裤。

唐如玉通红着脸：“你打就打了，做什么又脱我衣裳！”

她被师妹紧紧按着，自知这一顿打逃是逃不掉了，只能徒劳地为自己争取一下穿着衣服挨揍的权利。但话说出去了，她又觉得这事情很是有些不对：

塔娜恨她恨到想让她死掉，干嘛还要操心自己穿了多少衣裳？她若是能冻死在外面，不是正好合了塔娜的心意吗？

昨天塔娜打她，还能说是为了复仇、为了泄愤，今天这算什么？她唐如玉是被师妹当作一个五岁幼童来管教了吗？

天地良心，塔娜小时候背书那么差，她也没动手打过孩子！

唐如玉脑子里面稀里糊涂转过一堆乱七八糟的念头，还没等她自己想出点头绪来，身后就传来“啪”的一声——她已经结结实实地挨上了第一下竹扇。她怎么也没料想这看起来不大起眼的竹扇打在身上，竟好像个沉甸甸的烙铁一般，疼得她登时鼻腔和眼睛一并酸涩起来，缓了半天才发出一声小小的呜咽。

完颜明珠这才冷冷道：“做什么脱你衣裳？你说为什么？我这不是看你本来也不大想穿吗？你穿着单衣在外面都不觉得冷，这屋里还烧着炭，师姐自然是脱光了也不会冷的。”

她打定了主意要让唐如玉把身后的疼痛都品味完全，第一下竹扇抽下之后，她足足等着唐如玉臀上那不到两指宽的笔直红痕慢慢鼓胀起来，才维持着同样的力道去抽第二下。

这种打法最是磨人，才七八下过去，唐如玉就已经被疼得直往床里窜去。但她这点微不足道的力气对完颜明珠来说连挣扎都算不上，立刻就又被拽回了原位。完颜明珠用折扇点点唐如玉身后：

“师姐，我刚才跟你说了什么，你是早忘了吧？”

说了什么？

唐如玉恨不得疼昏过去算了，心想你说了这么多，我怎么记得你都说了什么！

完颜明珠见她不做声，知道她肯定是不记得了，便慢悠悠道：“我先前说，就三十下，你别动别躲，这事咱们就算翻篇了。”她手中的竹扇轻轻滑过唐如玉微微肿起的后臀，见唐如玉不自觉地颤栗起来，不知怎么心情反倒好了些：“……师姐，你说你刚才躲什么呢？”

唐如玉难过道：“你打得这样重，换谁谁能不躲……”

完颜明珠道：“别人会不会躲我是不知道，左右我没这么打过别人。你不用在这里和我觉得委屈，我就是为了让你疼，不然我还打你干嘛？刚才打的不作数了，重来吧，你要是再躲，我们就再重新开始——我有的是功夫和你在这里耗。”

她说完这句话，便又抬起手中竹扇，专心致志地往唐如玉身后落去，屋里一时只能听见竹扇抽在皮肉上的脆响，和在脆响中掺杂着的唐如玉断断续续的吸气声。再有十来下过去，吸气声里就多了点别的声音——唐如玉开始哭了。

唐如玉也是没了法子。她躲是不敢再躲了，但身后实在疼得难受，心里又有点说不清道不明的委屈，臀上每挨一下，她眼圈就跟着红上一点，满心的难过终于再忍不住：

“你停一下再打吧……呜……”

完颜明珠手上的力道分毫不减。她对着唐如玉的后臀又落下一折扇，见那两团已经全然变成红色的软肉应声颤了两颤，才道：

“这就受不了了？”

她说着话，手上冲着唐如玉身后又抽了一下：“那你穿这么点跑外面去的时候想什么呢？”她本来只是想给唐如玉长个教训，说着说着，自己心里竟是又窜起点火来：“你不是连死都不怕吗？怎么，还知道怕疼啊？”

她说上一句，唐如玉臀上就要挨上一下竹扇，带着怒气的责打带来的痛感非同寻常，唐如玉疼得小腿直往上蹬，脸上全是眼泪：

“塔娜……”

完颜明珠往下落竹扇的动作就是一顿。她叹了口气，凑上前去看了看唐如玉哭得通红的眼睛，没什么表情地道：

“我打了多少下了？”

唐如玉没想到还有这么个环节，她看着完颜明珠，半晌打了个哭嗝：“……啊？”

完颜明珠简直要被她这副样子给逗笑了，她用力板了板脸，才道：“你挨打的时候脑子里面都想什么呢？挨了多少下也不知道，你是不是就顾着在心里面骂我了？”

唐如玉怔怔地摇了摇头：“我没有……”

完颜明珠就又叹了口气。她把手中竹扇随手往远处一抛，用手掌贴上唐如玉红肿滚烫的后臀，口气轻描淡写：

“那猜猜你挨了多少下了？”

唐如玉刚要说话，完颜明珠又道：“想好再说。猜对了我就不打了，猜错了咱们就三十下重头再来。”

完颜明珠就感觉到手上那两团软肉立时哆嗦了一下。唐如玉哭道：

“我真的不知道……你这不是欺负人吗……”

完颜明珠想，我的确就是为了欺负你。她不肯把心里话同唐如玉讲，只又左右开弓扇了几下唐如玉的后臀，才道：

“猜个数目而已，有这么难？你不说，我可就继续打了。”说着便又举起手欲打。

唐如玉哭得直抖，从完颜明珠的角度，能看见她一耸一耸的雪白肩线，和时隐时现的可爱腰窝。她只是红肿的两团臀肉也跟着颤颤巍巍地哆嗦，像个汁水丰美的桃子，正水灵灵的等人采撷。完颜明珠看得心痒，才又抽了一巴掌上去，就听见唐如玉的哭声跟着变大了：

“别，别打了，我这就猜……呜，我猜就是了……”

完颜明珠就轻轻揉揉她的身后，听着唐如玉哆哆嗦嗦报出一个“二十五”。

这个数字其实和实际非常接近，完颜明珠刚扔开竹扇的时候，从唐如玉逃打之后开始重新计算，是二十七下，眼看着三十下就快要打完了。但完颜明珠打定了主意要折腾唐如玉，不要说她这个“二十五”本来就没猜对，便是真猜对了，完颜明珠也是决计不会承认的。

唐如玉显然也对自己的猜测没报什么希望，她哀哀戚戚地回头看了完颜明珠一眼，没从师妹脸上看出什么端倪，只好又默默对着床上的锦被垂泪。她从来不知道自己这么能哭，锦被竟是被她哭湿了好大一片，接触到皮肤都是湿漉漉的感觉。

完颜明珠伸手一摸，被锦被上潮湿的触感吓了一跳，才又低头重新去看唐如玉的脸：

“你怎么哭成这样？”她自己都还没意识到，手指就已经温柔地抚上了唐如玉的眼睛，替她擦了擦眼泪：“……有这么疼呀？”

唐如玉刚呜咽了一声，整个人就被完颜明珠从锦被里捞了出来。完颜明珠双手环着她的腰，让她悬空着屁股坐在了自己的膝头，口气终于和缓下来：

“流那么多眼泪，沾在身上不冷吗？”

唐如玉侧着身子坐在师妹怀里，她身上又是上半身只穿了件贴身小衣，下半身不着寸缕，背对着师妹挨打的时候她还不觉得怎样，如今这样面对面看着彼此，她臊得脸又红起来了，忸怩了半天也没能再说出别的话，反而又抽噎了两声，发髻间斜插着的金凤步摇都跟着晃了两晃。

完颜明珠道：“怎么，挨了顿打，连话都不会说了？”

唐如玉哭哭啼啼道：“没有……”她顾忌着还没挨的那三十下打，不知道完颜明珠这是放过了她的意思，还是过会还得继续算账，一颗心空落落悬在半空，上不去也下不来：“……不打了行不行？”

完颜明珠道：“那就得看师姐记没记住教训了。”

在巨大的疼痛面前，一切在意面子的行为都毫无意义。唐如玉立刻道：“我记住了，我记住了，我再不只穿着单衣就出去了……”她把自己能想到的好话软话说了一箩筐，末了小心翼翼看了完颜明珠一眼：

“……你别生气了。”

这一眼不知怎的，竟很有些含羞带怯的意味，把完颜明珠原本还挺清明的脑子一下子搅和成了一团浆糊。她双手还环着唐如玉的腰，也不知自己内心究竟作何想法，只是顺从本心地抬起头，不轻不重地在唐如玉的唇上咬了一下，含混道：

“你可让我怎么和你生气啊……师姐。”

这个吻来得草率且毫无道理，甚至连温柔也算不上，完颜明珠亲完就开始后悔，生怕再把唐如玉给逼哭了，只能紧张地等着她的反应。

但唐如玉还是哭了。

完颜明珠感觉得出来，这次的哭和刚才不太一样。眼泪才一掉出来，唐如玉就伸手挡住了脸，她的肩膀跟着剧烈地抖动，却一点哭声也发不出来了。

完颜明珠想，唐如玉现在一定非常难过。但唐如玉究竟在为了什么难过，她实在是想不出，也猜不透。她帮着唐如玉穿好了衣裳，才准备说些什么，眼前忽然就是一黑，紧接着浑身的血液都好像在霎时间倒流了起来，疼得她闷哼出声。

——三年来偶有发作的气血逆行的顽疾，竟是挑在这个时候犯起来了！

完颜明珠一句话也来不及同唐如玉嘱咐，她只听见唐如玉惊慌失措地扑上来唤她的名字，还没等回应，便陷入了沉沉的黑暗之中。

-

气血逆行这个毛病，三年来完颜明珠遇上过五次。每一次来的时候都毫无征兆，五脏六腑像是被火烧了一样疼，周身的灵力都无法运转，她自己则会在剧烈的疼痛中陷入昏迷，须得躺上三天才会醒。

这毛病看起来吓人，第一次发作的时候把左右护法桓夙和钟离燕给吓坏了，差点以为惊涛谷要为这位好不容易回来的谷主做白事。他们提心吊胆地等了三天，见完颜明珠不是要死了的意思，才把悬着的一颗心放下来。后来这顽疾又发作了几次，桓夙和钟离燕有了经验，好歹是没像第一次碰上那样慌张，只等着谷中这株冰心雪莲什么时候结了冰心丹，让谷主服下，说不定便能解了这奇怪的病症。

他们对冰心雪莲寄予厚望，完颜明珠便也不愿过多打击他们。但她自己心里清楚，这气血逆行的毛病不像寻常疾病，来得突然，走得奇怪，冰心雪莲估计是没什么大用的。

临近昏迷的时候，完颜明珠已经做好了昏睡三天的准备，因此等她昏昏沉沉睁开眼睛，看见唐如玉身上还是穿着她昏迷前看见的那件白色单裙，不由就是一怔。

唐如玉正侧着身子坐在一边，正背对着她窸窸窣窣不知在整理着什么东西。完颜明珠向殿外看了看，天色已经暗下去了，她一时判断不出现下到底是什么时辰，本来张口欲唤师姐，却忽然瞧见唐如玉手掌间有一抹金色一闪而过。

——是她原先戴在头上的那支金凤步摇，那窸窸窣窣的声音，原来是步摇的流苏发出的声响。

完颜明珠心中泛起点奇怪的酸气来：我还在这边躺着，你却自去鼓捣发饰去了？

下一瞬她心中就是一震：她是被唐如玉带着长大的，最清楚唐如玉素来不爱这些身外之物，她随便削一根木簪都能用上很久，用过最贵的发饰就是她兄长唐不器顺手给她的玉簪，什么时候戴过金饰？

完颜明珠自己也看过那金凤步摇好几眼，那步摇完全由纯金打造，簪身比寻常的簪子还要宽上一点，簪尾是个雕工华贵精致的凤凰，美则美矣，却全然不是唐如玉会喜欢的风格。

她又想起来，之前阿弗喀在院子里扑倒唐如玉的时候，唐如玉连件大氅都不愿意披，头上却还牢牢插着那金凤步摇——那步摇必然有些古怪。

想清楚了这一点，完颜明珠立即开口道：

“你手里拿着什么，拿过来让我看一看。”

她的声音还有点哑，带着点虚弱的病气，却成功把唐如玉说得整个人都跟着一激灵。

“——你醒了？”她也顾不得别的，立即回过身查看完颜明珠的情况，转身转到一半，她才意识到自己手中还紧攥着那支步摇，欲盖弥彰地又把手往身后藏了藏。

完颜明珠道：“拿来。”

唐如玉起初并不肯：“就是支普通的步摇，没什么好看的……”

她这样紧张那支步摇，完颜明珠能信她才是有鬼。完颜明珠冷声重复了一遍：

“拿来。”

唐如玉犹犹豫豫的，手一会伸出来一会缩回去，完颜明珠等得不耐烦了，纵是她昏迷刚醒，也远比身无灵力的唐如玉要敏捷得多，她一只手飞快地捉住了唐如玉的手腕，另一只手则迅速地从她手中拿出了那支金凤步摇。

完颜明珠仔细地端详了这步摇一会。但这步摇她也打量过几回了，没能从外表上看出什么不寻常之处，因此便伸出手去，从簪身开始，一寸一寸细致地向后摸去。

手指才碰上簪尾那只金色凤凰与簪身相接的地方，完颜明珠就感觉出来，那金色凤凰看起来好像尾羽与簪身紧紧相连，是用一块金子雕出来的，实则那相交之处竟有着一道浅浅的断痕，手指一摸便能察觉出。完颜明珠不动声色地将手指移开那处断痕，就见唐如玉霎时间舒了口气，她意味不明地笑了一声，又将手指移回金凤的尾羽处，果然就又看见唐如玉俏脸跟着一白。

完颜明珠道：“可以啊唐如玉，挺能瞒着事的。这步摇到底有什么蹊跷？”她一看唐如玉的表情就知道她不想说，她算是摸透了唐如玉的脾气，居然没再为了这个生气，只是故意压低了声音吓唬她道：“想好再说。你不想再挨顿打吧？”

唐如玉嗫嚅道：“……我不知道该怎么说。”

唐如玉说话的功夫，完颜明珠已经摸出了金凤步摇的门道。她手指沿着那断痕转了一圈，忽地捏住凤凰的部位，手上不太用力地一拧，那凤凰与簪身交接的地方立时发出轻轻的一声“咔”，完颜明珠又抓着凤凰转了两下，竟是直接将凤凰和簪身彻底分离开来。

她定睛去看，难怪这步摇比寻常簪子宽上许多，它的簪身看起来完全由赤金打造，实际上内里却是中空的。完颜明珠倒转簪身，向手掌晃了两晃，竟接连有几颗珍珠大小的药丸叽里咕噜地从簪身里滚了出来。

完颜明珠把落在掌心的药丸数了数，发现总共是六颗。她神情平静地把这些小药丸一个一个放回簪身里，又把簪尾的凤凰拧了回去，抬头对唐如玉道：

“这些药是怎么回事，你总得给我个解释吧？”

唐如玉低声道：“……我近来身体不大好，这是补气血亏空的药——啊！”

她才编出这么一句话，完颜明珠就已经反剪了她的双手，又一次把她按回了床边。完颜明珠道：

“我告没告诉过你，想好了再说话？”

唐如玉挣了两挣，没能挣开束缚，只好闷声道：“我说的是实话。”

完颜明珠慢条斯理把手中的金凤步摇给唐如玉插回了发髻里：“师姐，你是不是真当我听不出你在说谎？”她慢慢叹出口气来，“你从来一编谎话，就会扣指甲。”

先前那竹扇还在床上锦被间躺着，完颜明珠顺手抓过这把折扇，用扇骨轻轻拍了拍唐如玉的后臀：

“我好好问你话你不说，那咱们就还是用最简单的方法来解决吧。你觉得如何？”


	5. 冷战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唐如玉第一次见到完颜明珠，是在十五年前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sp预警

要不是被完颜明珠又一次给按在了床边，唐如玉差点要被气个倒仰：塔娜口气听着像是在同她商量，实际上不还是独断专横，非要打人不可？

她简直是被那柄看起来平平无奇的竹扇给打怕了，竹扇还没上身，她就已经开始觉得身后疼了起来，一时简直是悲从心底生——打从她与师妹重逢，来来回回的，她是被打了多少回了？

人在屋檐下，不得不低头。饶是再怎么不情愿，唐如玉腹诽完毕，还是立刻服软道：“我觉得十分不如何。塔娜，咱们有话还是要好好说……嘶！”

她话没说完，身后就挨了重重一下。完颜明珠用竹扇隔着衣裙摩挲她的后臀，语气平静道：

“师姐，我之前不是没有好好和你说过话，可是你好像不是很配合啊。”

她一边口气温和地讲话，一边不疾不徐地往下落竹扇，没两下唐如玉就受不住了。她才刚被师妹收拾了一遍，身后连肿都没消，正是坐都坐不住的时候，再挨上师妹这毫不收力的棰楚，唐如玉轻而易举地就又哭了鼻子：

“呜，我配合，我真的配合……”

她哭得鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，浑身跟着一抖一抖，看起来好不可怜。完颜明珠一听见唐如玉哭就开始心软了，但她着实被唐如玉这种非要挨打才会说话的毛病气得够呛，闻言也没停下竹扇，而是故意冷着声音道：

“不好意思，你现在想说，我也不是很想听了。”

讲完这句话，她手上的力气反倒比之前还重了两分，竹扇的落点也更加刁钻，不再围着唐如玉的臀峰打转，而是向着她臀腿交界的地方去了。

唐如玉的哭声随着有规律的竹扇击打声起起伏伏，要不是还顾忌着面子，她就差疼到哭爹喊娘了。身后的疼痛一阵高过一阵，她恨不得自己能在此时两眼一黑，彻底昏过去一了百了，也好过在这里神志清醒地被自己的师妹教训：

“塔娜，我求你了……”她哭得呛咳起来，“不是我不想说，我实在是……”

话说到这里，唐如玉忽然意识到自己的确是解释不清楚，本来还想继续求饶的话也只好被她咽了回去。她自暴自弃地把头埋进被褥里，苦中作乐地想，也不怪师妹生气，她自己的确就是什么也不肯说。

她忽然又有点分神地想：塔娜说看出来她说谎是因为她一编谎话就抠指甲——她自己都不知道自己有这个毛病，塔娜忘记这么多事情，居然还记得她这么琐碎的习惯……

她还没来得及为此多感动一会，就又被身后狠狠一竹扇敲得整个人都抖了一下：“……塔娜！”

完颜明珠的声音听起来尤其不高兴：“师姐，挨着打还能走神的，我估计你是第一份了。”

也不等唐如玉为此作出反应，完颜明珠就自顾自道：“……还是打得轻了。”

唐如玉：“不是，塔娜，你稍微讲讲道理……”

她不这样说还好，一说“讲讲道理”，反倒又把完颜明珠心里的火给拱了起来：“你跟我提讲道理？”完颜明珠气到极点，声音都跟着拔高：“唐如玉，你觉得什么样算讲道理？我打你你委屈是吧？你觉得我是你师妹，我打不得你是吧？”

唐如玉也没料想到塔娜一下子又炸了毛，连忙好声好气劝她：“我不是这个意思……”

完颜明珠道：“唐如玉，你弑师在前，闯我惊涛谷在后，桩桩件件，你没有一样和我解释过缘由。若不是我还同你讲些道理，就凭你现在这副身板，你觉得你能活到现在？”

她手中的折扇携着厉风“啪”地砸在唐如玉的身后，折扇发出苟延残喘的吱呀声，竟是从扇骨连接处断裂开了。完颜明珠冷哼一声，随手把散开的竹扇往远处一抛，不顾唐如玉还趴伏在床上疼得发抖，径自走出了寝殿。

直到寝殿的门“砰”地一声关上了，唐如玉还趴在床褥间没回过神：

塔娜就这么走了？

那……这就是不再打的意思了吧？

她擦了一把脸上的眼泪，小声吸着气从床上爬起来，小心翼翼地碰了下自己身后，又飞快地把手缩了回来——太疼了。她泪眼朦胧地在屋里环视一圈，先把那已经断开的竹扇扔进了角落里，正要往门外走的时候，她忽然又想起来点什么，只能叹了口气，老老实实把床边一件有着银色毛领的浅蓝大氅裹在身上，才重新推开了门。

外面天色倒是很好，惊涛谷里似乎很少见阴天，只是遍地积雪，阳光就跟着刺眼起来。唐如玉微微眯起眼睛，向着院外两端的小径分别看了看，都没能看见完颜明珠的身影。

想来也是，完颜明珠是元婴修者，凭虚御风不过是信手拈来，哪里还能让她追上？

唐如玉怔怔地叹了口气，她一时没了主意，只能随意挑了条小径走上去。

谷中气候寒冷，唐如玉第一天来的时候就领教到了厉害，现在饶是她身上还披着大氅，却还是只能不停地把双手凑到嘴边来呵气取暖。她身后的伤还疼着，只好走走停停，短短一段路让她走了半天，一张俏脸也冻得煞白，还没流净的泪痕被冷风一吹，又涩又干地凝在脸上，唐如玉觉得自己的脸几乎被冷风给吹得裂开了。

正是这会功夫，唐如玉忽然觉出自己右乳下方的那个同心契印记一跳一跳地发起烫来。这个感觉她并不陌生，因为之前她还叫作“宋俏”，与完颜明珠同床共枕的时候，同心契也曾这样发热过。

唐如玉如今身无灵力，她不知道同心契发热究竟意味着什么，只能心存疑虑地等着这印记自行消去热量。正在她心中暗自嘀咕这同心契到底为什么会发热的时候，忽然听到一道清润平和的男声唤道：

“敢问前方道友，可是青岚宗飞琼君？”

唐如玉循声回头，看见一个身披鸦青大氅的男子正站在不远处。

她笑了笑：“早没有什么飞琼君了。”她定了定神，认出这男子她曾经在被完颜明珠抱在怀里，从刑室赶回谷主府的时候见过一面，她曾听师妹叫这人“桓夙”，便道，“桓道友，幸会。”

她话说得稳重，但她眼睛通红，脸上也尽是未干的泪痕，桓夙猜也猜得到她必然是和完颜明珠有了些不愉快，便没有多提别的事情，只问道：

“飞琼君如今是凡人之躯，在谷中可还待得惯？”

唐如玉才刚点了点头，还没来得及说话，就打出一个喷嚏。

桓夙：“……”

唐如玉鼻头通红，无奈地道：“让你见笑了。”

桓夙：“这条路通往象园，那里要暖和许多，我送飞琼君过去歇一歇吧。”

唐如玉一下子听到了关键词：“……象园？”

桓夙道：“谷主也许是没来得及同您提起，您豢养的那头白象，如今正居住在象园中，我等闲暇时也经常去饲喂。”

唐如玉默默地想，也不一定是来不来得及的事情。打从师妹认出自己是谁之后，她就一直在挨打，也就中间看见了阿弗喀一眼，她甚至都不知道吞吞还在惊涛谷中好好地生活着。

但知道吞吞还好好的这件事情还是让她的心情跟着变好了不少。唐如玉不自觉地吸了吸鼻子：

“这三年，麻烦你们照顾吞吞了。”

桓夙道：“那一日是您的白象浑身是血地载着谷主和谷主的海东青回到谷中的，这份恩情，我等都铭记于心。”

若说完颜明珠是直来直往的性子，喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，那这个桓夙却是喜怒不形于色，他面上瞧着温和，但却总像是话里有话。唐如玉知道这是他的圆融和体贴，却不耐烦一直这样同他周旋下去。说话间两人已经行至象园门口，暖风扑面而来，唐如玉慢慢又擦了把脸，开口道：

“桓道友与我讲话不必如此谨慎。”

象园中吞吞早已察觉到主人的气息，正不停地用四只象足摩擦着地面。唐如玉一步一步走到吞吞面前去，桓夙注意到她伸向白象的手都在抖：

“吞吞……”

白象仰头发出一声哭一样的鸣叫，唐如玉搂住它的头，嘴唇翕动了一阵，再没说出什么别的话来。

桓夙礼貌地站在了远处，直到主宠二人都平复下心情，才又走近了些，低声道：

“吞吞刚到惊涛谷来的时候，谁喂它什么东西它也不肯吃，我们私底下都在猜测，它肯定是很想念您。”

唐如玉就笑了：“‘私底下猜测’，你们不敢当着明珠的面说吧？”

桓夙迟疑了一下，才道：“那时不太能在谷主面前提起您的名字……”

唐如玉又笑：“你们谷主至今还没杀了我，我这就已经是烧了高香才有的待遇了。”

桓夙道：“流光君真的是被你……”

唐如玉慢慢拍着白象的头，平静道：“怎么，你也不相信我会弑师，是吧？”她似乎是想再露出个微笑来，努力了一下却没能成功，只好垂下视线道：“郑思贤是我杀的。”

桓夙认真地打量了她一番：“……这其中会不会是有什么误会？据我所知，您不应当是这样的人。”他想了想，又补充道，“您也许有所不知，如今青岚宗继任的宗主是云苗君柳青青，她似乎并不想追究三年前的事情。”

这件事情，唐如玉是真的不知道。她愣了一下，才道：“……柳师姐如今已经步入元婴期了？”

柳青青继任青岚宗宗主是不久之前的事情，唐如玉不知道很正常。令桓夙觉得奇怪的是，柳青青进入元婴期，以云苗君为道号却是半年前的事情了，元婴修者本就稀少，每多一个，都会在仙门中广为流传，便是像完颜明珠这种半点不愿意打探外界事情的人，对此都有所耳闻，唐如玉为什么会对此毫不知情？

唐如玉却并不知道桓夙此时在想些什么。她有些急切地问：“那覃柏风呢？他如今如何了？”

兰芳君覃柏风，是流光君的师弟，也是柳青青的师父。桓夙顿了一下，才道：

“三年前你杀害了流光君的同时，又重创了兰芳君，他已经在两年前伤重不治……仙逝了。”

唐如玉用了好一会，才慢慢消化掉这个对她来说几乎是突如其来的消息。她随手折了一枝新鲜的嫩叶喂给白象，忽然道：

“柳师姐大义，我铭记于心。”

桓夙实在是弄不清楚他们青岚宗到底三年前出了什么事情。看唐如玉这副样子，她弑师的事情必然别有隐情，但三年前自打完颜明珠回来，就像个锯嘴葫芦似的什么也不说，如今唐如玉来了，也是藏着掖着，桓夙心说这对师姐妹也是有点问题，有什么话不能敞开了说呢？

他心里是这样想的，便也这样问了：“飞琼君，我们谷主刚醒来的时候，便视你为仇敌，还说要手刃你以报你弑师之仇。当年之事，如果您不是故意为之，又或是别有苦衷，您为何不能与我们谷主讲清楚？……也好过让她一直这样恨你。”

唐如玉就微微笑了笑，不答这个问题，而是说：“桓道友可知道，我第一次见到明珠是在什么时候？”

这等事情桓夙如何能知道，他只有摇头，就听唐如玉温声道：

“那是十二，不，十五年前了。那时惊涛谷的谷主还是明珠的父亲，完颜祸先生。我听说北地有一种独特的烧刀子，味道辛香扑鼻，酒香十分醇厚。桓道友可能有所了解，我兄长好酒，那时临近兄长生辰，我便为了他，亲自驾马去了北地……”

-

北地的风永远都是冷的。

十五年前的唐如玉，还只是一个刚满十二岁，却已经筑基有成的青岚宗内门弟子。她身怀得天独厚的变异冰灵根，自从六岁拜入师尊流光君郑思贤门下，便进境飞快，就是面对北地的风雪也丝毫不惧，只随便披了件单薄的披风，便敢调转起体内丰沛的灵气，恣意地吸收着天地间的冰雪之意。

她纵马行至惊涛谷附近，正是天色渐暗的时候，她是不知疲累的修者，座驾却只是寻常马匹，唐如玉担心马儿劳累过度，便牵着马去客栈投宿。走进客栈的时候，她听见一对父女在交谈：

“今天我们不能回谷里去了吗？”

说话的是个约莫六七岁的女童。她穿着火红的袄裙，颈间围着一圈白色的毛领，头上扎着两个双丫髻，看起来活泼可爱。

唐如玉看到她的时候，却是一怔：那女童虽是女子之身，却是罕见的至阳之体。至阴至阳的体质本就难以获得，便是唐如玉自己有着变异的冰灵根，体质也只是偏阴寒而并不纯粹。在这个女童之前，她唯一见过的一个特异之体，就是自己的师尊郑思贤——他有着水属性单灵根，又有着难得一见的至阴之体，因此修炼也是突飞猛进，一度是青岚宗最年轻便成为元婴老祖的人。

女童旁边坐着个腰间系着个酒葫芦的中年男人，他生得形容粗犷，皮肤也黝黑，但粗眉大眼里却能瞧出与这女童相似之处。他听见女童问话，便道：“塔娜，你晚上不要睡觉？这么一路赶回谷里去，外面风雪不停，你会生病的。”

那叫“塔娜”的女孩子就道：“可是我想阿弗喀了呀，爹爹。”

她爹爹说：“你这样急急忙忙回去，如若真生了病，阿弗喀也会担心你的，对不对？”

塔娜想了想，算是勉强认可了自己爹爹的说法：“……好吧。”她灵动的大眼睛转了两转，忽然又道，“你说过，喝了酒就不容易生病了！我要喝烧刀子！”

她爹爹哈哈大笑：“烧刀子才不是给你喝的！你才几岁！”

塔娜道：“那凭什么爹爹就能喝？”

她爹爹便伸出宽大的手掌，轻轻拍了拍她毛茸茸的脑袋瓜：“因为爹是大人啊。等你长大了，就可以喝啦。”

塔娜问：“我什么时候会长大？”

男人认真地想了想：“嗯……等到阿弗喀双翼展开能有八尺的时候，你就算是长大了。”

塔娜道：“真的吗？”

男人笑道：“真的，爹骗你干嘛？”

那时唐如玉只觉得这对父女可爱有趣。她听到后面才听出“阿弗喀”原来不是个人，倒像是个如她养的吞吞一般的灵兽，便也知道这对父女定然不是普通人。她本来已经走上大堂的楼梯，快要到转角处的时候，坐在大堂中央的男人忽然抬头看向她：

“这位小友方才盯着我的酒葫芦看了半天，你小小年纪，竟也是好酒之人？”

唐如玉自负气息收敛得很好，没料到还是被这男人注意到了。她知道这人修为必然不低，却也并不胆怯，只沉静道：

“不是我，是我兄长。他素来好酒，我是特意来替他买烧刀子的，见您携有美酒，我一时不察，便多看了两眼。”

男人笑道：“小友不必如此拘谨。若要说烧刀子，最好的还是我们惊涛谷自己酿的，北地寒凉，姑娘一人奔波，也多有不便。今日相逢便是有缘，我送你一葫芦便是。”

唐如玉听出来，这人竟还是惊涛谷的人。

惊涛谷并不像寻常的修真门派，它更像是一个松散的江湖组织，行侠仗义之事他们做得，杀人越货的事情他们也做得，但因为谷中弟子大多行事豪爽，也从不欺侮老弱妇孺，反倒多行劫富济贫之事，又因为独居北地，在仙门中的名声并不算太差。

唐如玉见这男人举止洒脱，为人大方，便也从心底生出些好感来，微笑道：

“长者馈赠，如玉莫不敢辞。我随身有一壶李渡酒，虽不是多么上好，但也算得上味醇香清，便拿来与前辈做交换吧。”

男人眼睛一亮：“‘赶圩李家渡，打酒卖豆腐’，有幸能尝李渡酒，是我完颜祸有福了！”

完颜祸没料到唐如玉外表年幼，却也算得上是于酒之一道上颇有造诣，谈起各地的名酒来，她都能说得头头是道。若说他起初还只是看唐如玉面嫩，又衣着华贵，定然是名门之后，想卖她个人情，一番交谈下来，他是真的起了与这个小辈结交的心思，若不是顾忌她是个女娃，定要与她勾肩搭背才行：

“你这兄长是个妙人，等我将来有了空闲，一定要去见上一见才是！”

唐如玉就道：“我兄长最喜欢结交酒友，若是有朝一日与您相见，他定然十分高兴。”她还欲再说些什么，忽然瞧见本来被完颜祸抱在怀中的小姑娘塔娜已经耐不住夜深，搂着父亲的脖颈睡着了，便放轻了声音道：

“完颜前辈，令嫒睡了，您带她回房歇息吧。”

完颜祸稳稳地抱着女儿站起身，也低声笑道：

“唐小友，你我缘聚于此，将来也定会重逢。你明日独身上路，一定珍重。”

唐如玉已经记不清自己那时究竟是怎么回应的。

她只记得一件事情：她再没有与完颜祸重逢过。


	6. 往事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唐不器与宋无争结伴来到了惊涛谷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本章都是剧情

唐如玉讲述往事的语气和缓，桓夙却是愣了一瞬才道：

“我孤陋寡闻，竟是不知道飞琼君与谷主父亲曾有过这样的因缘。”

唐如玉眼睫颤了两颤：“你如何能知道呢？自那日我与完颜祸先生相交没有多久，他便……”她犹豫了一番措辞，才道，“他便伙同几个惊涛谷中的心腹手下，屠了松月门满门。”

桓夙不由沉默了。

这段过往，如今道门中几乎无人不知。十几年前的时候，修真界的两大门派，一个是地处北方的松月门，另一个则是地处江南的青岚宗，无数修道者都以能拜入这两个门派为荣。但谁也没想到，完颜祸连同他的一众手下，因为觊觎松月门的法宝秘籍，而在一个夜晚攻入了松月门。

那一夜大抵是没有月亮的。松月门中不是没有能与完颜祸相抗衡的，但惊涛谷的人杀红了眼，他们状若癫狂，使出的俱是玉石俱焚的功法，等到青岚宗门人收到松月门弟子拼死递出的求救信号赶去驰援的时候，只能看到松月门山上遍地已经发黑的血迹，混战两方的尸体混在一起，空气中俱是残留的血腥气。

唐如玉道：“我那时见到松月门如此惨状，怎么也想不通过去认得的那个完颜祸竟会做出这等事情，私下里也曾经想过，会不会是生出了什么误会呢？”她慢慢地叹了口气，折下一根新的枝叶喂给身前的白象，“但那个时候，没有人能为完颜先生多说一句维护的话的。我师门收容了明珠这个‘魔教之后’做关门弟子，就已经惹得很多侠义之士非常不满了，我不好再忤逆师长，便只有用心教导明珠，既是为了当初她父亲的赠酒之情，也是为了不要让这样一个修道的好苗子误入歧途……”

她的目光深沉，像是着点怀念之意，桓夙直觉这场对话就要进入关键之处，他全神贯注地等着唐如玉继续讲下去，却听见唐如玉叹道：

“桓道友，你让我把苦衷同明珠讲清楚，可是我有什么苦衷呢？……一直以来，都是我对不起明珠，她怎样待我，都是我应得的。”

桓夙：“可这是前人之过，与您又有什么关联呢？”他这句问话才说出口，忽然瞧见唐如玉似笑非笑地挑起了唇角，他心中一个咯噔，忽然明白了唐如玉没说出的话是什么意思：“您是说，完颜先生屠戮松月门之事，背后……是有着青岚宗的手笔？”

他一时只觉得如坠冰窟。

唐如玉微笑道：“你不相信是吧？一开始我也不敢相信。”她道，“都说惊涛谷觊觎松月门的功法秘籍、灵石法宝，可惊涛谷受了重创，不如往昔不说，那些资源，可有半点落到惊涛谷手中了？”

桓夙慢慢摇了摇头。

唐如玉就又笑了：“但自那以后，青岚宗却是扶摇直上，尤其是郑思贤和覃柏风——我那好师父和好师叔，功力都是一日千里。”

桓夙几乎不敢相信：“……怎么会是这样？”

唐如玉道：“怎么不会是这样？松月门覆灭前，青岚宗只有郑思贤一人是元婴之身，松月门覆灭后两年，青岚宗就成了一门双元婴……覃柏风的元婴是怎么来的，他自己最清楚。”

桓夙觉得自己的脑子和嘴巴好像分成了两个毫不相干的部分。他脑子里混混沌沌悲痛欲绝，嘴上却还在努力去安慰唐如玉：

“便是如此……”他的声音十分干涩，“便是如此，这也并不是您的过错……”

唐如玉手中的这根枝条也被白象吞吃干净，她伸手摸了摸吞吞的头，温柔地示意它这是最后一枝了，才又看向桓夙道：

“是啊，惊涛谷要攻占松月门，这听起来的确与我毫无干系，我那时是个十二岁出头的小孩，我知道什么呢？”她右手紧握成拳，指甲深深地嵌进肉里，“我只是偶然外出遇到了一个有着至阳之体的小孩子，觉得新奇，便回来同我的师父随便提了一嘴罢了……我怎么知道后面会发生什么事情呢？”

她的眼眶一点一点红起来，但她死死咬住了牙，没有任由自己在桓夙面前落下泪来。

桓夙却是完全地惊呆了：“不，这怎么会……青岚宗是名门正派……”

唐如玉道：“哈，名门正派！若不是郑思贤和覃柏风先后死了，你猜猜你们谷中的冰心丹将来要落入谁的腹中？”

象园中气候温暖，桓夙却惊出了一身的冷汗。他嘴唇都哆嗦起来，半晌才露出个要哭不哭的表情道：

“飞琼君有所不知，拜入惊涛谷之前，我曾经是松月门的外门弟子……松月门一朝倾覆，惊涛谷也气血大伤，那时谷主年纪尚幼，说是去青岚宗拜师学艺，也与质子差不多，那时郑宗主教导我说，我松月弟子幸存者不多，但不应当被仇恨蒙蔽双眼，而是帮助惊涛谷门人一心向善……”

唐如玉安静地看着桓夙，听见他颤声道：

“我如此敬重郑宗主，也听从他的安排，一心一意辅佐谷主，引领惊涛谷多行善事……你现在却告诉我，原来我松月门当年的惨剧，都是由青岚宗造成的？”

他原本站得笔挺，短短几句话的功夫下来，却好像霎时间再承受不住身体的重量似的，双肩无力地垂坠下来。

唐如玉轻声道：“你看，你都这个样子，这些话，又要我如何去同明珠说呢？”

桓夙凄怆道：“难怪你弑师一事，云苗君不再追究……”

云苗君柳青青有一个大她六岁的同胞姐姐，名叫柳如霞，曾经拜在松月门下修行道术，却早早死在了多年前的那一场惨剧中。桓夙曾经也是松月门弟子，他虽是外门弟子，却也曾因缘际会见过柳如霞一面，如今再回想起当年那个清丽脱俗的窈窕倩影，他不由生出恍如隔世之感，只觉得胸腔像溺水一般沉重无比，压得他喘不过气来。

桓夙这般反应，都在唐如玉的意料之中。她无意用浅薄的言语去安慰这个骤然得知真相的人，也知道此时应当留给桓夙一点独处的时间，正欲转身离去的时候，余光忽然瞥见象园门口又站了一位陌生的女子。

这女子打扮得十分干练，见唐如玉看过来，便行礼恭敬道：

“见过飞琼君，在下是惊涛谷右护法钟离燕，奉谷主之命，请您前去议事厅一叙。”

-

跟着钟离燕前去议事厅的时候，唐如玉忍不住想，完颜明珠刚才怒气冲冲地走了，现在又这样大张旗鼓让她去议事厅，怕不是要当着惊涛谷一众弟子的面揭露自己以下犯上杀害恩师的罪行？

她又想，以师妹如今这样的脾气，怕是不能只骂自己一顿了事，她可能又要挨打……

唐如玉悲伤地想，如若还要挨打的话，麻烦师妹先给她一粒药治治伤吧，不然她真的会当场痛昏的。

她自忖做好了最差的打算，却有一件事情没能想通：如若师妹只是为了揭露她的罪行，又为何不将与她同在象园的桓夙一并请去呢？

这个问题在她被钟离燕引领着进入议事厅，看见端坐在正位的两名男子时得到了解答。

完颜明珠难得地在惊涛谷的议事厅中屈居下首，她对面那两名男子一个身着朴素白衣，气质温润，一个则神情懒散，藏蓝衣衫下隐隐有精细纹路光芒流转，腰间系着个白玉制成的酒葫芦，两人眼中都内蕴光华，能让人看出他们修为了得，不是寻常凡人。

唐如玉都不必看清这两人的长相，她只远远将这两人的身形看了个大概，随后就仓皇拔腿往议事厅门外逃去。但她只来得及跑出去两步，脚下就是一个趔趄——

一丛叫不出名字的翠绿藤蔓忽地从唐如玉的脚底升起，藤蔓足有寻常幼童的手腕粗细，紧紧地箍住了她的腰部。唐如玉如今身上半点灵力都没有，她只有眼睁睁地看着这丛藤蔓箍着她的腰把她缓缓举高到双脚离地，随后藤蔓骤然伸长，擎着她送到了议事厅的正中央，正与那藏蓝衣衫的男人面对着面。

唐如玉：“……”

藏蓝衣衫的男人似笑非笑道：“你跑什么？”

这藏蓝衣衫的男人，正是她的兄长，鸾觞君唐不器。而旁边神情温润的白衣男子，则是唐如玉和完颜明珠共同的师兄，鹤轸君宋无争。唐不器统领的金尾山庄远在西南，惊涛谷则身处北地，唐如玉是怎么也没想到，这才几天过去，哥哥和师兄竟是追到惊涛谷来了。

她快速地吞咽下一口唾沫，睁着眼睛说瞎话道：“……我没跑。我是许久没有见到兄长，太高兴了，脚下滑了一下……”

原本绕在她腰间的青绿藤蔓一根一根散开，乖顺地被唐不器收回袖中，唐如玉终于双脚碰到了地面，但她自知跑是跑不掉了，只能老老实实向唐不器露出个讨好的笑。

唐不器并不吃妹妹这一套。他与身侧的宋无争对视了一眼，宋无争叹了口气，才道：

“如玉，我们都很担心你。你这样不声不响地跑了，把你哥哥吓了一跳，你现在身无灵力，你知道我们多怕你在外面出事吗？”

唐如玉没什么底气地道：“是我运气好，好在并没有出事……”

宋无争稍微提高了一点音量：“如玉！”

大师兄是出了名的脾气好，难得音量提高，就已经是气得狠了，唐如玉不好意思再惹怒他，规规矩矩垂着头道：“师兄，你别生气，我不是故意想让你们担心……”

宋无争道：“‘不是故意让我们担心’，你就能连点音讯都不留，趁着我和你哥哥都不在山庄里，自己骑着马就跑了？唐如玉，你今年几岁了，你以为你五岁吗？”

唐如玉被骂得不敢抬头：“我太着急了……”

她不说这句还好，一说她是“着急”，宋无争气得重重地拍了一下身侧的几案，上面的茶盏都被这一下的力道震得弹了一弹：“是啊，你多着急啊，你昏迷了三年，一醒来连点告知我和你哥哥的时间都没有，自己不声不响就赶来惊涛谷，你多厉害啊？”

宋无争这一串话骂出口，唐如玉自己还没觉得如何，原本一直安安静静坐在旁边把玩茶盏的完颜明珠忽地一挑眉：

“……‘昏迷了三年’？”

宋无争后知后觉地与这个一直没怎么发言的小师妹对上眼神，惊异道：“你不知道？”

完颜明珠语气生硬地道：“师姐不同我讲，我又怎么知道呢？”

宋无争又问：“三年前到底是怎么回事？”

完颜明珠也诧异了：“您也不知道？”

钟离燕早在将唐如玉引进议事厅后便退了出去，如今这里只有他们师兄妹三个，加上一个唐如玉的胞兄唐不器，并没有外人。宋无争便认真道：“我回到青岚宗的时候，只看到师父倒在地上，生死未卜，师叔神情癫狂，恨不能立毙如玉于掌下。我不知晓到底出了什么事情，但如玉那时危在旦夕，我来不及同师叔解释，只挡下了他的一记杀招，便带着如玉逃走了。……但是如玉根基被毁，很快就陷入了昏迷，我带着她去了金尾山庄找唐庄主，但她伤得太重，我们都束手无策。”

唐不器呷了口茶，补充道：“如玉一昏就是三年，三年来我和无争都在外面试图找到能让她醒转的药物，前两天她醒的时候，我和无争都不在金尾山庄，谁能想到她自己不声不响就跑了。”

完颜明珠干涩道：“师姐两天前突然出现在了惊涛谷，但是她没同我说她到底为什么要过来……也没告诉过我她之前昏迷了三年。”

几个人交流一番，都意识到了症结是在唐如玉这里，一时间三双眼睛都齐刷刷地看了过来。

宋无争当先道：“如玉，这三年来，我们都曾听说师父是被你杀害的……你真的做出了这等……”他顿了一下，还是没说出“大逆不道”这几个字，“你真的犯下了此等祸事吗？”

三双眼睛都眼巴巴地看着自己，唐如玉别无他法，只能垂着眼睛道：“……是我。是我杀的。”

大殿一时安静了下来。

宋无争怔怔道：“如玉，我虽然常年云游在外，对你的关怀不够，但我知道你一直是个懂事的姑娘……你究竟有什么苦衷，你告诉师兄好不好？”

唐不器忽然道：“无争，我不关心你们师父到底是怎么死的，这事情你等一等再问。如玉，你抬头看着我。”他吩咐完这一句，等妹妹怯怯抬起头，才继续道，“我听山庄里下人禀报你逃走的时候，曾经回山庄查探了一番。你除了骑走了山庄里的一匹马，还带走了一支能存放药丸的金簪，和一瓶能缓解离心掌伤势的药。”

他向唐如玉招了招手，唐如玉慢慢走上前去，头上那支凤凰步摇就被唐不器伸手取了下来，唐如玉满头的青丝立刻如瀑布般垂落在了身后。

唐不器前后摸了摸这支步摇，轻轻一拧便旋开了凤凰处的机关，他露出一个“果然如此”的表情，将簪身中藏匿的药丸一一倒入手掌中仔细数清了数目，才又道：

“照理说那瓶药里应该有七颗药丸，但现在只有六颗，显然是用掉了一颗。”

唐如玉屏着呼吸，就听见兄长笃定道：

“肯定不会是你用的。你若是中了离心掌，不可能一醒来就冲着惊涛谷来了。”

如若此时地上能出现一条裂缝，唐如玉定然会毫不迟疑地钻进去，也好过现在仿佛在被三个人的目光凌迟过神魂一样。她哑着嗓子哀求道：

“哥，你别说了……”

唐不器却好像没听见妹妹的恳求一样：“不是给你用的，那这药你是为了谁带走的呢？”

他口中说着问句，目光却直直地看向了一旁的完颜明珠。

完颜明珠露出一个比哭还难看的笑来：“是为了我。……我才犯了气血逆行之症，是师姐给我用了药，我才很快醒转过来。”

她已然想通了，平时要昏上许久的气血逆行之症，这一回她竟很快就醒转，定然是师姐给自己用了药的缘故；她唯一想不通的事情是，她明明已经发现了那支藏有药丸的步摇，但师姐为什么一句解释都不肯说？

她虽然还好端端地坐在原地，但心中却是又急又痛，五脏六腑却好像被火烧了一般灼痛起来：

“……师姐，你瞒得我好狠。”

唐如玉哽咽道：“这么多事情，桩桩件件的，我哪里解释得清呢……”

她们师姐妹二人俱是双眼通红，眼见着便要一齐落泪的当口，宋无争忽然道：

“离心掌是南疆邪术，寻常人断不可能学会，何况这离心掌名为‘离心’，定然要发作在至少两人身上，让他们彼此离心才对。明珠是怎么中的离心掌？为什么只有她一人遭遇了这等邪恶术法？”

他问着问着，终于又绕回到了最初的问题上去：

“三年前到底发生了什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -柳青青的道号“云苗君”里云苗是霞光的意思，是为了纪念姐姐柳如霞


	7. 新生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿弗喀正在外面自在地翻飞，夕阳斜照进窗棂，这冰天雪地的惊涛谷，似乎也难得地跟着暖和起来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -原来我也可以不坑文，耶

三年前，青岚宗。

盛夏的夜晚，蛙鸣虫鸣远远近近混成一片，完颜明珠送走不久前飞入院中的一只灵鹤，捧着灵鹤送来的贺礼走进房间，就看见唐如玉正在灯下看书。

完颜明珠瞟一眼封皮：“又是《石头记》？这个你看了多少遍了，怎的就看不腻？”

唐如玉笑道：“我看来看去，还是觉得这个故事最好。”她抬头看见师妹手中捧着个形状精巧的护身法器，便问，“刚刚是宋师兄派灵鹤给你送结婴贺礼来了吧？”

完颜明珠点点头：“他还递过来一段口信，说是还在极南之地远游，明日我的结婴大典他未必能及时赶回来，叫我不要为此埋怨他。”

大师兄宋无争人如其名，他生了副与世无争的好脾气，不是待在自己的居所里避世不出，就是四处云游。便是在青岚宗里，他与同门的师弟师妹关系也只是平平，更是在结婴之后便搬离了宗门，独居在顽石小筑中。若不是他与金尾山庄的庄主唐不器还有两分交情，完颜明珠又是唐如玉亲手带大的师妹，他是断不会还特意遣了灵鹤送来完颜明珠的结婴贺礼的。

唐如玉就道：“师兄赶不回来也好，他这个人冷冷清清的，明天就是你的结婴大典，我想还是热闹一点好。”她说完这句话，就看见完颜明珠冲着自己笑，不由奇怪道：“你又笑什么？”

完颜明珠弯着眼睛道：“大师兄性子是有些闷，可是若是和师姐比起来，倒也算不得冷清。”

唐如玉笑道：“我冷清什么？我同你在一处时有多聒噪，别人不知晓，你也不知晓？”

完颜明珠把大师兄宋无争送来的护身法器往几案上一搁，自己像一条游鱼一样嗖地滑向唐如玉身侧，双臂向上一搂，就缠住她肌肤细腻的雪颈，嘻嘻笑道：

“聒噪些好，师姐声音这么好听，多说说话才不浪费。”她埋首在唐如玉颈侧嗅了嗅，餍足地道，“师姐哪里都好，我最喜欢师姐了。”

唐如玉起先还由着她和自己腻歪，后来才渐渐觉出师妹的手竟是向下去揭自己衣服了，她咬着牙地打掉完颜明珠那只作乱的手：“你休要胡闹！”

完颜明珠才不怕她，手又攀上唐如玉的腰际摩挲着，嘴里说：“师姐，我说了我最喜欢师姐了，师姐应该说什么，嗯？”

唐如玉被她撩拨得彻底没了脾气：“……师姐也最喜欢塔娜了。”

完颜明珠：“还有呢？”

唐如玉无可奈何叹口气，朝着师妹招招手：“你过来。”

完颜明珠就十分配合地把一侧脸颊凑上去，等唐如玉的朱唇轻轻在她面颊上啄了一口，完颜明珠才笑嘻嘻道：“对嘛，哪一步都不可以少的。”她犹不满足，又扳正唐如玉的脸，在她左右两侧脸颊各自用力亲了一下，才揽着唐如玉的腰道：“好啦，睡觉啦，明天是结婴大典，我今晚不闹你，好不好？”

唐如玉长舒一口气：“我还以为你今天要胡闹到底呢，幸亏你还没那么任性。”

完颜明珠笑道：“明天结婴大典之后，咱们就去禀报师傅，咱们已经立过同心契了，趁着我结婴，也请师父师叔做个见证，以后咱们就是名正言顺的道侣了。”她说着说着，忽然又有点担心，“师姐，你到底心里是怎么想的？”

唐如玉道：“什么我怎么想的？”

完颜明珠道：“我们结为道侣的事情，只和宗门内的人说了，你会不会不满意啊？人家都是广发请帖昭告天下……”

唐如玉伸指轻轻一点她额头：“又犯蠢了。别人怎么样，我们就要怎么样吗？我不喜欢那些劳什子的宴会，打扮得像猴子一样让别人看，有什么意思？唯有师长前辈，礼数上总是要尽到的，我兄长那边，明天我也会选个时候寄信过去，让他知晓。”

完颜明珠原本便是怕冷落了唐如玉，听她亲口说不喜欢宴会，心总算放下来一点：“明日我结婴，我们是姐妹结契，这是两件喜事，师父一定会很高兴的。”她又道，“就是不知道你兄长会怎么看待我……”

唐如玉道：“你平日里胆大妄为的，怎么今天这样瞻前顾后起来？”她伸出手去给完颜明珠理了理鬓边的一缕黑发，宽慰她道：“我兄长从来不干涉我的事情，他喜欢你也好，不喜欢你也罢，要和你一直在一起的都是我是不是？你慌什么。”

完颜明珠道：“我也不知道，师姐，我心里面总是空落落的，就好像明天会有什么事情似的……”

唐如玉微笑道：“总归我们总是在一起的，和你在一处，我并不觉得紧张。”她拍拍师妹的手背，“好啦，歇息吧，明天是你的结婴大典，还要一一拜过宗门千百年来的前辈牌位，你有的忙呢。”

-

完颜明珠的话音落下，几个人都静默了一瞬。

还是唐如玉最先反应过来：“——你想起来了？”她立时就要扑向完颜明珠的方向，迈出一只脚却又开始犹豫，不知该不该继续向着师妹走去。

完颜明珠看着她道：“你之前有感觉到同心契在发热么？我发现我的同心契一发热，我便能多想起来一些事情。”

唐如玉茫然地点点头，又摇摇头，一时间不知该说些什么：“我……”

完颜明珠道：“可是再多的事情，我也想不起来了。师姐，显然在结婴大典那天之前，是没有任何异常的事情的，结婴大典当天——尤其是当天晚上，一定发生了一件大事。这件事，你若是不说，我们便再也没机会知道了。”

唐如玉的眼尾霎时沁出泪来：“……我不想说，我不想说！你若是想不起来，就永远也不要想起来了，这是什么值得拿出来说的事情吗！”

完颜明珠看着唐如玉，忽地露出一个很难过的笑来：“你以为我一辈子想不起来，便也一辈子都猜不出这件事吗？”趁着唐如玉愣神的工夫，她继续道：“方才师兄与你兄长都说，你昏迷了三年，一醒来便来惊涛谷找我。你是带着药来的，你是为了救我。便是我什么都想不起来了，我也该知道的，我的师姐对我那么好，师姐从来都不会害我——你杀了师父，是为了我，对不对？”

唐如玉道：“塔娜，你别问了……”

完颜明珠眼中怔怔落下泪：“是为了我么？师姐？”她犹豫着想走上前去拉唐如玉的手，“我们都知道师父是极阴之体，而你曾经说过，我是至阳之体，是难得练功的好苗子……是为了这个么，师姐？师父他……是为了这个么？”

她自从拜入青岚宗，就深受师父郑思贤器重，也一直对师父孺慕非常。今日乍一想到师父竟有可能只是为了自己的特殊体质而对自己青眼有加，多年的敬仰仿佛都成了笑话一般，完颜明珠只觉得荒诞至极，耳中却清清楚楚听见唐如玉哽咽道：

“是我对不起你！如若十五年前我不曾见到你们父女，如若我不曾看出你便是难得的至阳之体……如若回到宗门的时候我没有与郑思贤讲过我路上的见闻……塔娜，你爹爹本来不该死的，惊涛谷和松月门的无数弟子都不该死的！”她哭得几乎要喘不上气，“……这都是因为我！塔娜，你本来应该在惊涛谷快快乐乐地长大，是我毁了你本来该拥有的一切！你让我说什么，让我告诉你我有多对不起你吗？我宁愿你一直恨着我！”

-

三年前，青岚宗。

完颜明珠的结婴大典已经结束了，如今暮色四合，宴厅的桌上只余残羹冷炙，有几个小童正在收拾。唐如玉与完颜明珠并肩坐着，脸颊上都略带红晕——平日里师弟师妹们没胆子也没机会这样灌醉这两位师姐，今日可算寻到机会，唐如玉已经记不清自己到底喝了多少，不过无论怎么算，应当都是塔娜喝的更多些，毕竟今日是她的结婴大典，自己作为师姐，能挡的酒毕竟有限。

她扭头看看完颜明珠，确信师妹的确是有些醉了，只好伸出手指轻轻戳戳完颜明珠的脸：“清醒些，塔娜，我们还有事情要同师父讲呢。”

“噢，对，对，”完颜明珠用力眨了眨眼睛，神志总算恢复一点清明，又笑道，“我要是把这事情忘了，师姐要很生气吧？”

唐如玉微笑道：“我有什么可生气的？左右你该做的不该做的都已经做了。是你之前说要赶着你结婴的喜事，一并禀告了师父，不然我才不催促你。”

完颜明珠就笑：“师姐，你猜我喜欢你什么？”

唐如玉道：“这还要猜？你当然喜欢我所有地方。”

完颜明珠道：“哈哈，我就喜欢你口是心非的这股劲儿。你明明恨不得全天下都知道我们是道侣了，偏偏要假装不在乎——哎呀！”

唐如玉伸出手掐住师妹的鼻子，微笑道：“塔娜，你不如也猜一猜师姐喜欢你什么。”

完颜明珠鼻子酸得几乎落泪，连连讨饶道：“师姐、师姐最喜欢塔娜聪明伶俐乖巧，惟师姐的马首是瞻，师姐不喜欢听的话从来不说——”

唐如玉这才悻悻撒了手，又见完颜明珠的鼻翼已经被掐出些许红印，她又心软起来，伸手给师妹揉了揉，才道：“走吧，我们去见师父。”

掌门郑思贤在青岚宗自然有着独立的居所，唐如玉和完颜明珠走得并不急，趁着清凉的晚风正好散散酒气，相携走到郑思贤门前的时候，天已经黑透了。她们两人早已私定了终身，更都已经在二十来岁的年纪，早不是小姑娘了，此刻站在师父门前，却又一起忸怩起来，你推推她她碰碰你，就是没人肯去敲响郑思贤的院门。

下一瞬院门在里面被人拉开，郑思贤站在院内笑道：“我在里面等了半天，始终不见你们两个敲门，忙什么呢？”

他身形清癯，袍袖被晚风卷起，暮色深沉，唐如玉看不清他的神情，只能听见他的声音依旧是含笑的。她与完颜明珠对视了一眼，刚要说话，房中又走出一人来：

“都在外面站着做什么？进来歇着吧。”

这人便是兰芳君覃柏风，郑思贤的嫡亲师弟，唐如玉与完颜明珠的师叔。若说郑思贤从外貌上看去倒像个瘦弱文人，覃柏风却是目光炯炯，虽不是极其孔武有力的模样，却也劲瘦精神。他的皮肤较常人要稍微黑一些，唐如玉依稀记得自己曾经在哪里听说过，这位覃柏风师叔的祖辈有着南疆血统，她生在金尾山庄，也是在西南之地长大的，也曾接触过不少异族风情，但覃柏风除去长相上与中原人稍有不同，行事做派已与中原人士无异，唐如玉一时都有些奇怪这个“覃师叔是南疆人”的念头为何会在此时此地，非常突兀地出现在了她的脑海里。

四人进到屋内落座，郑思贤亲自倒了茶。他的院子前后三进，但待客的房间内却布置得很简单，不过竹椅三五把，并一张竹制几案，上面放着一个古旧的铜烛台。此刻天色已晚，烛台已经点了起来，幽暗的火光影影绰绰映出几人的影子。

师长亲自倒茶，完颜明珠并不敢受，连连推辞。郑思贤笑道：“今天是你的结婴大典，我们青岚宗如今一门五位元婴老祖，是大喜事，我倒杯茶庆贺也算不得什么。都说长者赐不敢辞，你们师姐妹今天倒是与我生分上了。”

覃柏风在一旁哈哈笑道：“说到一门五元婴，我倒是要恼了。眼见着师兄门下三位弟子一个比一个争气，我这一脉却只有几个金丹期，我倒要先喝了师兄的茶沾沾喜气。”说着将手中茶水一饮而尽。

郑思贤笑道：“我看你门下的柳青青很是刻苦，资质也上佳，想来再有几年，我们青岚宗便能有六位元婴了。”他又将目光转回完颜明珠二人身上，“我还不知道你们姐妹两人来到我这里是为着什么事情，不过也是巧了，我与你们师叔也有事情要同你们商议，你们便是不过来，我们也要传讯请你们过来的。”

唐如玉捧着茶杯，只浅浅啜了一口，完颜明珠方才席上喝酒喝得更多，这会脾胃不那么舒适，便多饮了两口，才笑道：“好教师父师叔知道，我与师姐今晚前来，是有件喜事想禀报。”她与唐如玉含笑对视了一眼，“我与师姐要结为道侣，也不拘什么日子，便想赶着今日我结婴，请师长们做个见证。”

郑思贤与覃柏风立刻对视了一眼。完颜明珠平时性格洒脱，今晚却难得含羞带怯起来，唐如玉却没顾着看她，而是盯着几案上的铜烛台看。这烛台乍看之下普普通通，仔细看去却能看见上面积攒着层层叠叠的深色烛泪，在昏黄灯光的映照下，不知怎地却好像莫名多了几分邪气。

师父的房间里什么时候多的这么一个烛台？这烛台看起来像是已经用了很久似的，可是明明她昨天过来请安的时候，还没见过啊？

唐如玉心中疑窦渐生，情绪紧张之下，方才咽下肚的那口冷茶似乎也变了味道，绞得她腹内难安起来。唐如玉终于觉出不对，正要出言提醒完颜明珠，眼前却蓦地一黑——

茶水有蹊跷！师父知道茶水里被人做了手脚吗？

这是她陷入昏迷前的最后一个意识。

等她再睁开眼睛时，已经不在郑思贤前面待客的房间里，而是在他后面的寝殿之中。她觉出自己的双手已经被绳索牢牢缚在了背后，左手腕比起右手腕来要痛得更多，显然不是绳索磨损所致。她双手互相摸了摸，才察觉出自己左手腕上不知何时被割出一道伤口。

方才的茶水封住了她的灵力，她一时间挣脱不得，便向四周看了看，一眼便看见完颜明珠也如她一般双手被缚在身后，右手腕上有一道还未凝结的正在滴血的伤痕，正垂着头坐在一旁的椅子上，看起来似乎还没醒。

不知是不是那茶水里药效的作用，唐如玉只觉得自己几乎听不到别的声音，只能听见自己的心脏在胸腔之中猛烈地跳动着，一股难言的恐惧和恶心萦绕在心头，她几乎要干呕。她勉强镇定下心绪，定睛向前看去，只见郑思贤与覃柏风相对而坐，两人中间是那个之前出现在前面房间里的铜烛台，层层烛泪上似乎有着更为鲜艳的红色，不停晃动的细弱火苗仍然在幽幽地发着光。

唐如玉哑着嗓子道：“你们要做什么？”

郑思贤早便听见她这边的声响，却直到这时才转头看了她一眼，微笑道：“如玉醒了。”

唐如玉定定看着他道：“你们要做什么？”

郑思贤并不再理她，又对覃柏风道：“明珠喝得茶水更多些，想来要晚些才能醒。”

覃柏风点头称是，又笑道：“这却没什么大的妨碍，师兄好事将近，多等上片刻也是值得的。”

“好事将近”，塔娜才办完结婴大典，郑思贤还能有什么别的好事？修真之人，除了境界提升，不就剩下拥有道侣算是喜事一桩了吗？

唐如玉到了这时，如何还听不出来他们是要对师妹不利？她气血翻涌，眼前一阵一阵地发黑，却死死盯住了郑思贤，恨不能在他脸上看出个血窟窿：

“明珠自从拜入青岚宗门下，对你如何孺慕，你看不出？郑思贤，你总以正人君子自居，却要对自己的亲传弟子下手，你的良心都被狗吃了么？”

郑思贤微笑道：“如玉，说话不必那么难听。我与明珠即将结为道侣，却是我们二人两情相悦，明珠追求我许久，我碍于师徒有别，迟迟不肯答应，今日明珠结婴，修为大成，是喜事一桩，我终于觉得喜上加喜也不错。何况我与明珠二人一为极阴之体，一为至阳之体，正是阴阳调和，再是相配不过，双修之后功力也都会大有进益。你平日里走南闯北，见过不少修真门派，也有不少师徒结缘成为爱侣的，这算不得什么稀奇事。”

唐如玉直到这时，才渐渐明白，郑思贤对完颜明珠的肖想远远不是突然出现的念头，而是早在十二年前她从惊涛谷回到宗门，向郑思贤提起路遇完颜父女时就开始了。郑思贤是极阴之体这件事不是秘密，唐如玉从小不是没见过郑思贤对特殊体质的人的关注，但是她怎么也没想到，郑思贤可以为了自己的修为做出这等龌龊事来。

青岚宗的门规不是惩恶扬善，匡扶正义么？师父不是难得的谦谦君子么？

那么完颜明珠又是如何这样顺利地拜入青岚宗的？难道惊涛谷的覆灭，也有着郑思贤的计划在其中吗？为了塔娜这一个至阳之体，郑思贤到底在其中害掉了多少人命？

唐如玉的喉间霎时间涌上一口腥甜，她勉强咽下这口急怒攻心的鲜血，冷笑道：“原来你对外是打算这么解释的。可是你可封不住我的嘴，你还要再杀了我灭口吗？”

“傻孩子，”郑思贤怜悯地看着她道，“你还是经验浅，只知道打打杀杀的。”他看了眼一旁的覃柏风，平静道，“你师叔博学多识，于南疆秘术也多有涉猎，让你忘记些事情，不过是易如反掌罢了。”

唐如玉心里一沉：“……离心掌。”

郑思贤笑道：“瞧，我倒是忘了你出身金尾山庄，对南疆秘术也小有了解。这离心掌呢，总共两掌，须得先将你们二位的鲜血一同滴在这特制的烛台上点燃，再将燃着的血气依着离心掌的掌法打在你们二人身上，中了这掌法之后，你们两个就会忘记过往，将彼此视作仇敌了。这也省得你还要为你师妹伸张正义不是？”

唐如玉一边同郑思贤讲话，一边却努力调动周身灵力运转，以期冲破身上绳索的束缚。但之前喝下的茶水不知究竟添加了什么东西，她越是努力对抗药效，越是觉出药性寒凉，连牙齿都咯咯打起战来：

“你……无耻……”

郑思贤道：“你这样说为师，为师可真是太伤心了。其实我与明珠如何不是神仙眷侣，你这样不忿，是因为我抢了你的道侣吧？”他摇了摇头笑道，“我只以为你们师姐妹格外要好一些，却没想到你们竟是有了私情，怎么，你们两个私定终身，没得到我的允许，还要反过来说我无耻吗？如玉，你仔细想想，我与你相比，谁才更是明珠的良配？”

寒意从脚底窜上后脊，唐如玉一时默然无言。她并非无力再去反驳郑思贤，只是意识到眼下情形之险峻，单凭她的能力竟是无法破局，内心惶然之下，再没有了与这两个卑劣之人讲话的心情。便是她几乎要垂泪的工夫，忽地身边一道声音响起：

“老东西，谁是我完颜明珠的良配，这事情当然要我自己才说了算！”

紧接着一道火红的身影猛地跃起，完颜明珠在半空中打了个呼哨，不知何时盘旋在院外的海东青阿弗喀尖啸一声倏然飞入房中，两只利爪冲着郑思贤的面颊直直扑了过去。她不知是何时挣脱的束缚，飞起一脚踹翻了郑思贤与覃柏风中间的烛台，便立刻回神来解唐如玉身上的绳索：

“你怎么样？”

唐如玉飞快地道：“我现在用不出灵力了。”

完颜明珠道：“那茶水里的药性寒凉，我体内阳气旺盛，能冲破封印，于你却是雪上加霜。你别慌，我与他们二人未必没有一战之力。”

她话是这样说，却也面色惨白，身子也摇摇欲坠，唐如玉如何看不出她已是强弩之末？但她没有揭穿完颜明珠，只是点了点头，将手指凑近唇边，也吹了一声细细的呼哨。更远处遥遥响起一声象鸣，唐如玉心里知道，吞吞听见自己的呼唤了。只是灵兽的能力毕竟有限，如今显然已经是不死不休的局面，吞吞和阿弗喀又能帮着她们二人撑到几时呢？

果然没几个回合，阿弗喀就已经哀叫一声败下阵来。灵兽虽有灵智，却终究不及人类聪颖，何况郑思贤和覃柏风根基深厚，两个修为强劲的元婴老祖，是灵兽远远无法抗衡的。海东青被撕扯下的羽毛散了一地，自己更是直直向着地面摔去，唐如玉却来不及去接它，她的目光盯住刚刚被完颜明珠踹翻的烛台，声音是她自己都没有察觉的颤抖：

“塔娜，那烛火没有灭！”

烛台已经以一个极其诡异的姿势歪倒在了地上，底座上翻，照理说是无论如何也不能再燃着烛火了。但这个铜烛台不知是什么来头，烛火触地而不灭，萦绕其上的血气反而更加浓重了。

她顾不得自己提不起半分灵力，飞奔上前去拿那个烛台，熟料覃柏风比她更快，他挥出一掌重重拍向唐如玉心口，随即伸长手臂，先她一步将烛台握在左掌中，右手围着烛火捏了几个复杂的手诀，微阖双眼，口中开始念念有词。

唐如玉心知肚明覃柏风是开始施法要用出离心掌了，她被覃柏风刚刚一掌打得口中鲜血直流，但她来不及去看自己的伤势，来不及去看郑思贤与完颜明珠尚且胶着的战况，来不及去看前来护主却被郑思贤一掌拍远、倒在地上呜咽的白象，也来不及去看坠落地面生死不明的海东青，不管不顾地去抢覃柏风手中的烛台。

但是她如何抢得过覃柏风？

她眼睁睁看着那烛火之上，两个硕大的血手印渐渐成形，随即两个血手印一左一右，仿佛有生命一样，缓慢却不容置疑地飘向了她与完颜明珠的方向。

唐如玉心中此事再无转圜之余地，离心掌被称作南疆邪术，便在于这掌印会随着施术之人的心意移动，那血印看起来不急不慢，却是完全没法躲避的，迟早要落在人的身上才会消散。她凄怆之余，只来得及回头去看完颜明珠一眼，心想今日之后，她便是性命保全，但与师妹的种种却全都忘记了，还要与她成为敌人，这般活着，与死了又有何异？

想到这里，她迟迟没有流下的眼泪终于扑簌而落。血掌印已经笼罩直她额头上方，唐如玉不忍再看，闭上眼睛静静等着离心掌的到来，下一瞬却忽然被圈入一个熟悉的怀抱之中。

她根本无需去看，这气息她太熟悉了，除了师妹，再没有旁人是这样的感觉。但她还是猛地睁开眼睛，赫然看见完颜明珠正紧紧抱住她，几乎要把她揉进自己的身体里去。而原本环绕在她头顶、正要下落的血掌印，则并着另一个血掌印一起，一丝不差地嵌在了完颜明珠的身上。

唐如玉目眦欲裂：“——完颜明珠，你在做什么！”

两个血掌印一齐落在身上，饶是完颜明珠是元婴之身，也再支撑不住。她擦了一把口鼻间溢出的鲜血，笑道：“离心掌会让人忘记过往、成为仇敌的——成为仇敌倒是没什么，可是我与师姐之间经历过这么多事情，我可太贪心啦，我要师姐一件都不要忘掉才行。”

她伸出还沾着鲜血的手，轻轻给唐如玉擦了擦眼泪：

“别哭，不就是两掌离心掌吗，我完颜明珠还能怕区区两掌离心掌吗……”

离心掌的功力发作，她再支持不住，声音渐渐弱了下去，双目也终于阖上了。

-

唐如玉紧紧咬着嘴唇，才没让自己再一次哭出声来：

“你受了两掌离心掌，这是从未有过的事情，覃柏风施邪术遭了反噬，他拼着毁了我的元婴，便再动弹不得。而郑思贤与你缠斗许久，也已经技力不支，我拿着那个烛台，我……”她慢慢道，“……我杀了郑思贤。”

完颜明珠没有说话。

唐如玉道：“看，这就是你、是你们想知道的真相……你们满意了么？”她终于掩面哽咽起来，“我作为师姐，不能护持师妹，作为道侣，更不能与爱人同生共死……这就是你们想知道的，你们满意了么？”

唐不器与宋无争对视了一眼，默契地各自向后退了几步。完颜明珠则站起身，一把抱住唐如玉，话没说出口，眼泪就先流了下来：

“你胡说什么……你胡说什么……！”

唐如玉反手抱住完颜明珠，两人积攒了三年的委屈和难过终于在这一瞬间爆发出来，一时间俱是嚎啕大哭。

桓夙就是迎着这一阵哭声来到议事厅的。他远远看一眼抱在一起流泪的唐如玉与完颜明珠，虽是不知道究竟发生了什么，却也猜得出这二人的误会应当消除了不少，只是不知道该不该趁这个当口凑上前去说话。

唐不器便冲他招招手。

“唐庄主。”桓夙立刻走上前行礼，“我这番前来，是有事禀报。”

唐不器道：“我看桓道友面色舒展，想来你要禀报的，是件喜事？”

桓夙道：“是，好教唐庄主知道，是我们谷中那朵九十九年才开一次的、能够重塑灵根内府的冰心雪莲，终于开花了！”

他这样喜气洋洋，看得唐不器也微笑起来：“这真是件难得的大喜事。”

唐不器的目光转向仍然抱在一起的那对师姐妹，又顺着议事厅的窗户延伸出去。阿弗喀正在外面自在地翻飞，夕阳斜照进窗棂，这冰天雪地的惊涛谷，似乎也难得地跟着暖和起来了。

-完-


End file.
